


Темный путь

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, As dark as he can be, Dark Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, FB-2019, M/M, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master Crossover, Ratings: G-PG-13, Which is not too dark, but he is trying
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Вэй Ин умер, а Лань Ванцзи жив - но это ненадолго.





	Темный путь

Вэй Ин умер, его не стало. Никто не приходил в цзинши, никто не говорил об этом Лань Ванцзи — просто какая-то часть его души вдруг умерла. Дисциплинарные кнуты вдоль и поперек исполосовали его спину, не то что двигаться, даже дышать было трудно, но Лань Ванцзи все равно заставил себя встать. Дремавший у его постели младший ученик сонно заморгал, затем вскинулся, не зная, то ли оставаться на месте, то ли бежать и звать кого-нибудь — если да, то кого. Лань Ванцзи уже почти покинул цзинши, когда его взгляд упал на голую, расчерченную бинтами грудь. Следовало одеться.

Одежды, легкие нижние и более тяжелые верхние, были словно сотканы из жидкого огня. Спину — все тело — снова пронзила острая боль. Лань Ванцзи едва не упал, но, опираясь на Бичэнь, все же заставил себя выпрямиться. Первый шаг оказался самым трудным, дальше стало легче. Возможно, дело было в том, что он уже немного приноровился к боли, а возможно, пустота, возникшая внутри со смертью Вэй Ина, заставляла неметь не только сознание, но и тело.

Лань Ванцзи медленно пересек тренировочное поле, прошел мимо гостевых домиков и учебных павильонов, мимо тесной кучи хозяйственных построек и наконец вышел к главным воротам. Встреченные по пути адепты и младшие соученики кланялись, почтительно прижав кулак к раскрытой ладони, а потом потрясенно ахали вслед: кровь из его ран уже успела пропитать повязки и нижние одежды и теперь просачивалась сквозь верхние.

Выйдя из Облачных Глубин, Лань Ванцзи, бледнея и покусывая губы, взобрался на меч и взмахнул рукавом. Бичэнь медленно тронулся с места. Лань Ванцзи покачнулся, но тут же выпрямился. Спину снова окатило огнем, но он только сжал зубы: путь до Луаньцзана предстоял неблизкий.

Дорога растянулась на целую вечность: Лань Ванцзи то сходил с меча и шел пешком, то снова взбирался на него и летел, сколько хватало сил. Небо над ним было бескрайнее, черное и равнодушное. Теперь он был под этим небом один, без Вэй Ина, но у него оставался долг, оставалось обязательство, заставляющее двигаться дальше, несмотря ни на что.

Нужно было хоронить мертвых и заботиться о живых, если эти живые еще оставались живыми. Его авторитета Ханьгуан-цзюня должно было хватить хотя бы на это.

Обычно темный и немой, Луаньцзан встретил его кострами и пронзительным пением флейт и цитр. Заклинатели в светлых одеждах и с суровыми лицами опоясывали гору длинной цепью. Мертвую тишину Луаньцзана тревожил «Призыв». Кажется, сонм праведных заклинателей хотел знать, вправду ли, наверняка ли, окончательно ли Старейшина Илина умер.

Лань Ванцзи вернул Бичэнь в ножны и зашагал вперед. Боль отступила, все отступило перед разлитым в здешнем воздухе горем. Заклинатели поспешно расступались перед ним, а затем так же поспешно смыкались позади: сковывающая Луаньцзан цепь должна была оставаться нерушимой.

Лань Ванцзи остановили только у входа в пещеру Спящего демона. Кто-то в фиолетовых одеждах ордена Юньмэн Цзян преградил ему дорогу, затем разглядел его лицо и торопливо поклонился.

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь, вы прибыли, чтобы участвовать в «Призыве»? И то сказать, музыкальное мастерство клана Лань...

— Нет, — сказал Лань Ванцзи, и слова оцарапали ему горло. — Я прибыл за тем, что осталось после Вэй Ина.

— Его дьявольские изобретения, манускрипты и прочее — все это было уничтожено, — сказал заклинатель в фиолетовом, но это, разумеется, была неправда. Наследство Вэй Ина было дурным, но ценным... даже слишком ценным. Главы орденов-победителей наверняка перетягивали друг у друга каждый лоскут.

— Стигийская тигриная печать? — спросил Лань Ванцзи.

— Перед смертью Старейшина Илина ее уничтожил.

Или не уничтожил, и в решающий момент она всплывет где-нибудь еще — в... Ланьлине. В Цинхэ не всплывет: Не Минцзюэ не такой человек, и, возможно, когда-нибудь его это погубит.

— Где его тело?

— Старейшину Илина растерзали призванные им же мертвецы!

Лань Ванцзи кивнул и, освещая путь Бичэнем, ступил в пещеру. Под ногами шуршал мусор и обрывки бумаги, хрустели глиняные черепки разбитой посуды. Лань Ванцзи прошел мимо пузырящегося кровавого пруда и огляделся. Почему-то, против всяких доводов здравого смысла, он ожидал, что Вэй Ин будет здесь, лежать на своей убогой лежанке — ждать, когда он придет. Ждать, когда он его похоронит. Чтобы у Лань Ванцзи осталось хоть что-нибудь, хоть могила.

Однако Вэй Ина не было. Не было ничего, даже его поношенных черных одежд, даже ленты для волос. Вообще ничего. Лань Ванцзи присел на лежанку и закрыл глаза. Тьма навалилась на него сотней сотен, тысячей тысяч шепчущих голосов: Луаньцзан был неспокоен и зол, Вэй Ин был далеко не самым страшным из того, что здесь водилось... из того, что здесь осталось.

Лань Ванцзи отмахнулся от сгустившейся тьмы рукавом и потянулся к душе Вэй Ина. Он надеялся почувствовать хоть что-то — мимолетное касание или тень — но чувствовал только царящий здесь темный, ненасытный голод. Лань Ванцзи открыл глаза.

Встать оказалось труднее, чем проделать сюда весь этот путь от Гусу, но он все же заставил себя подняться. Если здесь остался кто-то из Вэней... если остался тот смешной ребенок... Тьма отступила, но недалеко — затаилась, щерясь на Лань Ванцзи демоническими пастями.

Он обыскал Луаньцзан, затем обыскал еще раз. По словам заклинателя из Юньмэн Цзян, остатки псов-Вэней перебили и бросили в тот самый кровавый пруд.

— Собаке собачья смерть, — сплюнул сквозь зубы заклинатель в фиолетовом, и остальные поддержали его одобрительным возгласами.

Павшие Вэни не получили ни погребения, ни поминальных табличек. Возможно, среди них, утопая в густой кровавой жиже, сейчас плавало тело мальчика, который любил играть с соломенными бабочками...

Выживших не было, просто не могло быть — последние несколько месяцев Вэни и так жили на заемное время — но Лань Ванцзи упорно продолжал искать. К этому времени все, кто только мог, уже увидели его окровавленную спину, шепчась, что во время Дня без ночи старейшина Илина исподтишка поразил его каким-то ужасным проклятием — не «Тысячи отверстий», но тоже ничего хорошего. Считалось, что здесь, на пепелище, он ищет избавления, и потому никто не решался ему мешать.

Вэнь Юань нашел его сам, когда Лань Ванцзи обшаривал гору в четвертый раз. Он вылез из-под корней сухого, черного дерева и буквально выкатился ему под ноги.

— Богатый братец... богатый братец... — губы у Вэнь Юаня пересохли и растрескались, глаза запали, в них плескался ужас.

— Мм-м, — Лань Ванцзи подхватил его на руки, прижал к себе. Тонкие, грязные ручонки вцепились в ворот его верхних одежд, и безупречный белый перестал быть таким безупречным. А впрочем, он перестал им быть давным-давно.

Больше оставаться на Луаньцзане было незачем, и Лань Ванцзи вскочил на Бичэнь. Взмах рукава, и Луаньцзан — со всеми своими кострами, с грозным пением цитр и флейт, — остался позади. Заклинатели призывали Вэй Ина уже больше недели, но он так и не появился.

Поговаривали, что душа его истончилась и рассыпалась в прах.

Поговаривали, что он только и ждет случая, чтобы завладеть чьим-то телом.

На то, чтобы до конца оправиться от ран и вернуть былую силу, у Лань Ванцзи ушло больше полугода: никакие духовные силы не смогли бы залечить раны от дисциплинарного кнута за пару ночей. А-Юань переболел лихорадкой и полностью забыл свою прошлую жизнь, забыл о Вэй Ине.

Лань Ванцзи помнил за них двоих.

Все это время заклинатели светлых, праведных орденов продолжали нести дозор на горе Луаньцзан. Вэй Ина боялись даже больше, чем Вэнь Жоханя и всего павшего ордена Цишань Вэнь. Город Солнца давно превратился в пустые руины, однако на Луаньцзане день и ночь продолжал звучать «Призыв» — которому так и не удалось кого-либо призвать.

По указанию Ляньфан-цзуня по всей горе расставили защитные статуи химер, которые должны были подавить здешнее зло. В целом, затея оказалась провальной: никто и ничто не могло бы подавить Луаньцзань, порожденный темной энергией долгих столетий и мириад насильственных смертей, однако он заснул — и это было много больше того, на что все рассчитывали.

Лань Ванцзи начал призывать душу Вэй Ина, как только смог снова удержать в руках цинь. Другие призывали его, чтобы раз и навсегда уничтожить, но только не Лань Ванцзи.

Его «Призыв» был мягким и умоляющим. Он говорил то, чего Лань Ванцзи так и не сумел сказать Вэй Ину при жизни. Лань Ванцзи надеялся на одну-единственную — последнюю — встречу, его гуцинь пел о любви, и, услышав однажды его «Призыв», дядя удалился прочь с почерневшим лицом. Брат... оказался более понимающим. Мягко сжав его плечо, он лишь сказал:

— Мне очень жаль, Ванцзи. Мне очень жаль, — и Лань Ванцзи не знал, о чем именно он жалеет: то ли о том, что эта его любовь так никогда и не сбудется, то ли о том, что Вэй Ин все не приходит.

Сколько Лань Ванцзи себя помнил, жизнь его всегда состояла из Долга. Конечно, были и другие чувства — любовь к дяде, брату, нежность к матери — но Долг всегда был определяющим. Он наложил его на себя, когда узнал подлинную историю родителей. Отец выкупил жизнь матери своим уединением, но Лань Ванцзи... возможно, это было глупо, но все-таки... своими послушанием и достижениями надеялся выкупить ей свободу. Если они (кто они? Старейшины? Дядя? Отец? Лань Ванцзи и сам не знал) увидят, какого достойного сына она родила, то, возможно, выпустят ее наконец из ханши.

Потом мать умерла, но Долг и самоограничения остались. Лань Ванцзи старался все так же — возможно, по привычке, возможно, в память, возможно, потому что так было правильно. Долг оставался с ним и сейчас, но теперь к долгу прибавилась Цель, и эта цель была важнее Долга.

Он должен был вызвать душу Вэй Ина во что бы то ни было.

Вэй Ин должен был узнать о его любви.

Озарение настигло Лань Ванцзи внезапно, когда он жег для Вэй Ина ритуальные бумажные деньги. Если бы на его месте был Вэй Ин, он вызвал бы любую душу: путь тьмы был создан для того, чтобы раз за разом открывать ворота смерти. Если бы только Лань Ванцзи был темным заклинателем... Если бы Лань Ванцзи стал темным заклинателем...

Но он ведь мог им стать: свернуть на темный путь было не поздно никогда.

«Если я стану темным заклинателем...» — Лань Ванцзи повертел эту мысль в голове, и она не вызвала в нем отторжения. Темная ци разрушала тело и душу, но за возможность еще раз увидеть Вэй Ина он был готов заплатить.

Конечно, все было совсем не так просто. Сам Вэй Усянь наверняка забыл обо всем, едва сбежав из учебного павильона, но Лань Ванцзи прекрасно помнил тот самый их первый, общий урок.

«Разве ты сможешь гарантировать, что пробужденная тобой темная энергия не навредит остальным?» — спросил тогда Вэй Ина дядя. Конечно, он был в гневе — Вэй Ин мог довести до белого каления кого угодно — но он был прав.

Вызванная к жизни темная энергия всегда вырывалась из-под контроля и навлекала беду не только на того, кто к ней взывал.

Вэй Ин был величайшим темным заклинателем: никто и никогда не заходил по пути тьмы дальше него, никто и никогда не творил таких великих деяний — ужасных, да, но несомненно великих. Однако Вэй Ин одним махом уничтожил почти половину нынешних заклинателей — причем не только тех, кого хотел — а потому его путь Лань Ванцзи не подходил. Он готов был платить, да, но платить лишь собой, не другими.

На первый взгляд это его самоограничение казалось непреодолимым препятствием — но только на первый взгляд. Даже Великое Дао было многосущным, и к нему можно было прийти целым множеством разных путей — что уже говорить о духовных техниках и заклинательстве.

Это были не пустые слова, не желание Лань Ванцзи видеть путь там, где его не было: даже праведные ордена в Поднебесной развивались по-разному. Орден Цинхэ Не полагался на жажду крови и боевую ярость, орден Гусу Лань выбрал сдержанность и музыкальное заклинательство, орден Цишань Вэнь, пока его не уничтожили, посвящал себя духовному целительству, Ланьлин Цзинь изучал ритуалы и формации, а Юньмэн Цзян — высокое искусство создания талисманов.

Путь тьмы просто не мог быть одинаковым для всех.

Лань Чжань собирался найти свой, а потому поступил, как поступил бы на его месте любой настоящий воспитанник Гусу Лань: отправился в библиотеку.

Сейчас библиотечный павильон Гусу Лань был куда беднее, чем до пожара, но после отстройки Облачных Глубин старейшины — и даже простые адепты — не жалели сил, чтобы восполнить потери. Книги покупались, привозились издалека, восстанавливались по памяти.

Конечно, манускриптов по темным практикам здесь не было и быть не могло: орден Гусу Лань останется праведным орденом, даже если обрушатся все девять небес — но Лань Ванцзи их и не искал. Ему нужна была отправная точка, толчок, и для них могло подойти что угодно. Трактаты, осуждающие темные пути к Дао, сочинения с размышлениями о природе темной энергии и ее подавлении, жизнеописания темных заклинателей... Что угодно.

Книг в библиотечном павильоне и вправду хватало. Большую часть из них Ванцзи уже читал и все равно просматривал все от корки до корки, пытаясь найти незамеченный раньше ключ. Вскоре приставленные к библиотеке адепты уже привыкли к тому, что каждую свободную минуту он расхаживает между полок и покрывает свиток за свитком мелкими, аккуратными заметками.

Дядя отнесся к этой перемене спокойно: в конце концов, Лань Ванцзи всегда любил читать — но брата было не провести. Всякий раз, заметив Лань Ванцзи с новой книгой, он печально сжимал губы и качал головой. Возможно, брат и не знал, что точно он ищет, но чувствовал: ничего хорошего эти поиски не принесут.

Книги в открытых к доступу секциях закончились через полгода, но своего ответа Лань Ванцзи так и не получил. Часто ему вспоминались расхожие слова, что практиковать темный путь легче легкого, и он не мог не оценить всей иронии ситуации.

Выход был один: получить доступ в запрещенную секцию — и даже Лань Ванцзи с его заслугами, громкой славой и тесным родством с главой ордена было не так-то просто это сделать. Разрешение мог дать брат — но именно он и отказал бы ему самым первым. Несколько дней Лань Ванцзи провел в попытках подобрать убедительные слова, но потом просто сдался: брат всегда видел его насквозь. Возможно, он и на этот раз сумеет заглянуть ему в душу и поймет, сколь сильна его нужда.

Найти Лань Сичэня для разговора было не так-то просто: он все сновал между Облачными Глубинами, Нечистой Юдолью и Башней Кои, то решая проблемы, связанные с орденом, то просто примиряя братьев. Ожидая его возвращения, Лань Ванцзи не вылезал из ночных охот и, каждый раз, уничтожая лютых мертвецов и возвращая прах к праху, не мог не думать о том, как это будет, когда он обуздает свою собственную тьму. Как все изменится.

В том, что все изменится, сомнений не было.

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь! Ханьгуан-цзюнь! Цзэу-цзюнь вернулся! — кинулись к нему младшие ученики, когда он однажды вечером вернулся из окрестностей города Цайи. Бездонный омут давно был изгнан и запечатан, но его темная тень все еще омрачала озеро Билинь.

— Мм-м, — отозвался Лань Ванцзи. По-хорошему, надо было напомнить, что кричать (да и бегать) в Облачных Глубинах запрещено, но на этот раз он сдержался.

Он ожидал найти брата с дядей — и так и случилось. Почтительно поклонившись, он уже собрался было выйти и подождать окончания разговора снаружи, но брат при его виде просиял:

— Ванцзи! Давно тебя не видел! Как дела? Ты к дяде или, может быть, ко мне?

— Не к дяде.

— Вот как, — брат улыбнулся, но в его глазах промелькнула настороженность. Кто-то вроде брата подошел бы Вэй Ину куда лучше. Кто-то, кто мог — и хотел — улыбаться, кто хорошо разбирался в людях и был способен разглядеть в Вэй Ине под слоем напускного верное сердце и благородную душу. Однако Вэй Ин брата никогда не интересовал. — Ну что ж, пойдем.

Они попрощались с дядей и направились к домику Лань Сичэня. Эти комнаты всегда занимали в сердце Лань Ванцзи особое место: сперва в них жила мать, теперь — брат. Поросший цветами склон сам ложился под ноги. Солнце село, но край неба еще не успел отгореть, и тусклые красные краски наползали на мягкие темно-синие.

Обычно брат спешил завязать какой-нибудь разговор, но в этот раз молчал. Лань Ванцзи тоже молчал, и впервые за долгие годы это их молчание было тяжелым, неловким.

— О чем ты хочешь поговорить, Ванцзи? — спросил наконец брат. Они дошли до ханши, но, вместо того, чтобы войти внутрь, брат присел на ступенях. Лань Ванцзи сел рядом и чинно сложил на коленях руки.

— Мне нужен доступ в запрещенную секцию, — сознался он. Дальше все зависело от брата. Он мог сказать «нет» — Лань Ванцзи уже готовился просить и убеждать — но вместо этого брат только вздохнул.

— Иногда я жалею, что молодой господин Вэй приехал учиться к нам в то лето.

— Я не жалею, — сказал Лань Ванцзи. Брат рассмеялся, но это был очень невеселый смешок.

— Я могу тебе запретить, — сказал он. — Я должен тебе запретить.

— Вода всегда найдет себе путь.

— Да. — брат извлек из рукава огненный талисман и зажег его небрежным взмахом руки. Магическая формула вспыхнула маленьким золотым солнцем, и к ней тут же устремились ночные мотыльки. — Я плохо помню отца, но иногда ты походишь на него так сильно, что мне страшно. И дяде, я уверен, тоже.

— Я не отец.

Отец заточил мать в крохотном доме, но все-таки сумел сохранить ей жизнь. Сам Лань Ванцзи так и не сумел сохранить жизнь Вэй Ину. Не смог зазвать его в Гусу. Не смог... ничего.

— Да, — согласился Лань Сичэнь, — ты не отец, но ты Лань. А в нашей семье, еще с Лань Аня, умеют любить только раз и всем сердцем.

Он вновь вздохнул и на этот раз — Лань Ванцзи был уверен — вздыхал совсем не о нем. На какую-то секунду тоска, безостановочно терзавшая Лань Ванцзи после смерти Вэй Ина, его бессилие, растерянность и поиски темного пути, — все это отступило перед задумчивым голосом брата.

— Брат, ты?..

— Речь сейчас не обо мне, — отмахнулся тот. — Ванцзи, что ты сделаешь, если я все-таки дам тебе доступ в запрещенную секцию?

— Не причиню никому вреда.

— А себе?

Лань Ванцзи промолчал — самый прозрачный ответ из возможных.

— Завтра тебе доставят нефритовую бирку-пропуск, — сказал брат. — Я буду искренне молиться, чтобы ты не нашел то, что ищешь.

Возможно, брат и вправду о этом просил, но его молитвы не были услышаны: пересмотрев несколько первых полок в запрещенной секции, Лань Ванцзи наткнулся на «Собрание мириад песен» из страны Дун Ин.

На первый взгляд им было здесь совсем не место: красивые, хотя и местами тревожные песни, записанные на простой бумаге — и лишь пометки на полях, сделанные рукой того, кто когда-то нашел эту книгу и привез ее в Облачные Глубины, выдавали их истинную природу.

Лань Ванцзи дрожащими руками листал страницу за страницей, покрытые значками нотной грамоты. Наконец-то. Наконец-то!

Это была изнанка всех идеалов Гусу Лань, техники еще более опасные, чем то, что придумала в свое время Лань И. Это было безумие, и отклонение ци, и полная потеря сил, и неконтролируемая жажда убийства, воплощенные в кристально звучащих нотах. Это были врата во тьму, на ту сторону, которые Лань Ванцзи так искал.

Присев у единственного в запрещенной секции стола, Лань Ванцзи разжег свечи и придвинул к себе «Собрание мириад песен».

Следующие несколько месяцев он прилежно штудировал записи, а затем уходил вместе с гуцинем в горы, за пределы Облачных Глубин: любая ошибка, любая неверно взятая нота могла привести к серьезным последствиям. Впрочем, даже верно сыгранные, эти напевы не предназначались для слушателей.

Песен в книге было хоть и не мириад, но действительно много, и Лань Ванцзи сыграл все. Он не играл их другим, живым людям, но они губили не только людей. Трава на лужайке, где играл Лань Ванцзи, жухла и выводилась, камень крошился, землю устилали трупы полевок, которые рвали друг друга на части, стоило только Лань Ванцзи коснуться пальцами струн.

Песни из страны Дун Ин и впрямь были темными.

Хоть Лань Ванцзи и нашел свою отправную точку, но покидать запрещенную секцию не спешил. Того, что он узнал, было мало: он искал не столько результатов, сколько хотел познать принципы — но с этим запрещенная секция помочь уже не могла.

Он просмотрел все стоявшие в ней книги, узнал о существовании многих запретных техник, но ничего похожего на «Собрание мириад песен» ему больше не встретилось. Он изучил его вдоль и поперек, но ничего, кроме малоразборчивого «Абэ-но Сэймэй, Хэйан» на заднем форзаце, не нашел.

Зацепка эта была слабой, но у Лань Ванцзи не было другой. Кем бы ни был этот Абэ-но Сэймэй из Хэйан, простым переписчиком или великим мастером (пусть даже и идущим путем тьмы), он мог дать ответы на его вопросы или хотя бы подсказать, где искать.

Лань Ванцзи не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как отправиться в далекую страну Дун Ин.

Дядя был в гневе, но сам же себя смирял: многие старейшины, отойдя от активного управления кланом, отправлялись на поиски новых знаний. Результаты их путешествий оседали на полках библиотечного павильона, так или иначе принося пользу ордену. Младших учеников тоже отправляли охотиться и набираться опыта в дальних провинциях. Нет, в желании Лань Ванцзи отправиться в странствия не было ничего необычного...

...если бы он и вправду хотел приумножить славу ордена Гусу Лань.

— Дун Ин? Зачем тебе в Дун Ин? — дядя смотрел на Лань Ванцзи из-под тонких бровей, то и дело подергивая себя за редкую бородку. Он чуял неладное — не мог не чуять: в конце концов, именно он и вырастил их с братом — и соврать было бы куда умней (и милосерднее), но Лань Ванцзи сказал правду.

— Хочу учиться.

— Учиться? Чему ты сможешь выучиться там и не выучиться здесь?

— Музыке. — С музыки, по крайней мере, можно было начать.

— Какой еще музыке могут научить тебя эти варвары из Дун Ин?

Лань Ванцзи мог рассказать ему — о «Собрании мириад песен», подобного которому у них в Гусу, да что там в Гусу — во всей Поднебесной просто не было. Он мог рассказать о нежных переливах мелодий, способных выпеть из тела душу, но все это было неважно. Он собирался изучать темные техники совсем не для этого, а потому Лань Ванцзи ответил:

— «Призыву», на который нельзя не ответить.

Лицо дяди вмиг потемнело.

— Думаешь, я не отправлю тебя в цзинши медитировать лицом к стене целый месяц?

— За то, что я Лань? — ровно спросил Лань Ванцзи, и дядя подавился очередной гневной репликой.

— Дядя, ты и впрямь не можешь наказывать Ванцзи за желание добиться успеха там, где все прочие заклинатели мира вот уже год терпят поражение за поражением.

Дядя закрыл глаза и сжал кулаки. Костяшки его побелели.

— Я проклинаю тот год, когда Вэй Ин явился в Облачные Глубины.

— В жизни Ванцзи не было года счастливее, — печально улыбнулся брат и добавил: — За исключением детских.

Дядя дернулся, как будто его ударили, сжал губы и уставился на Лань Ванцзи, словно искал что-то в его лице.

— Когда ты отправляешься? — спросил он наконец, и Лань Ванцзи так и не понял, нашел дядя это что-то или нет.

— Завтра. Завтра на рассвете.

— Ты делаешь глупость, — сказал дядя отрывисто. — Я не стану тебя провожать.

Лань Ванцзи молча склонил голову.

Той ночью он снова играл «Призыв», но как бы жалобно, как бы надрывно ни плакал его гуцинь, Вэй Ин все равно не пришел.

Наутро Лань Ванцзи встал рано — куда раньше, чем предписывали правила Облачных Глубин, собрался, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь цзинши. Немного постоял, затем двинулся дальше — хотя и не к главным воротам. Солнце едва-едва показалось на небе, юное, бледное, умытое водой мелких озер Гусу. Белые сапоги Лань Ванцзи сминали травы и полевые цветы, влажнели, набираясь росы. Он вышел на луг, в самом конце которого стоял ханши, и долго-долго смотрел на его стены и сонные окна.

Затем, отвернувшись, зашагал к главным воротам и уже больше не оглядывался.

Брат ждал его на летной площадке. Дядя тоже ждал, хотя и грозился не приходить. Теперь он стоял, выпрямившись до хруста и заложив руки за спину, — всем своим видом показывая, как сильно он не одобряет. И Лань Ванцзи, и все происходящее. На сердце у Лань Ванцзи потеплело.

— Дядя. Брат. — Он склонился в почтительном поклоне, прижав к кулаку раскрытую ладонь.

— Ванцзи, — буркнул дядя. — Ты уже похудел, а еще даже не покинул дома. — Лань Ванцзи моргнул. Брат скрыл улыбку за рукавом, хотя глаза его выдавали. — Ты совершенно не приспособлен к жизни в дольнем мире. Будь осторожен. Не позволяй себя обмануть. Никогда не пей. — Лань Ванцзи машинально коснулся скрытого одеждой следа от тавра на левой стороне груди. — И... — дядя пожевал губу и решительно произнес: — ...возвращайся.

Лань Ванцзи кивнул и вынул из ножен Бичэнь. Ноги его прочно встали на холодную сталь. Дорога в тысячу ли всегда начиналась с первого шага, и только что Лань Ванцзи сделал свой.

В библиотечном павильоне Облачных Глубин хранились всевозможные карты дольнего мира, и Лань Ванцзи перерисовывал свою со всем возможным тщанием. Возможно, получилось и не очень красиво, зато точно. Сначала путь его лежал в Кантон.

Лань Ванцзи добрался туда за неделю — без особых происшествий. Дядя тревожился зря. Возможно, Лань Ванцзи и не хватало житейского опыта, зато здравого смысла было в избытке. К тому же, грозная слава заклинателей играла ему на руку: никто не хотел их разгневать и остаться с нечистью один на один, без защиты.

В Кантоне Лань Ванцзи нашел корабль в Дун Ин. Он был большой и старый, не рассохшийся, но близко, и капитан, кряжистый здоровяк с округлым пузом, смотрел на Лань Ванцзи так, словно ему было плевать, кто перед ним — заклинатель или сам Нефритовый император.

— В Дун Ин, — сказал Лань Ванцзи вместо приветствия и звякнул мешочком с монетами. За время путешествия от Облачных Глубин до Кантона их изрядно прибавилось: Лань Ванцзи и вправду всегда был там, где хаос — и обитатели дольнего мира готовы были платить немалые деньги, лишь бы только этот хаос наконец закончился.

Капитан смерил его настороженным взглядом.

— С божественным ветром справиться сможешь? — и никаких тебе «почтенный господин заклинатель», никаких «Ханьгуан-цзюнь».

— Что это? — спросил Лань Ванцзи, и капитан скривился.

— Значит, не сможешь. Тогда заплатишь как все.

«Всех» оказалось не так уж и мало — в основном купцы и мелкие торговцы диковинками, которые рассчитывали сбыть в Дун Ин то, что не расходилось в Поднебесной. Еще монахи, несколько смуглолицых арабов, и пара человек из посольства, отправленного из Хэйан ко двору Сюань-цзуна. Лань Ванцзи вместе со всеми сошел в трюм и, найдя свободный уголок, прижался спиной к стене и закрыл глаза.

Неуклюже колыхаясь, корабль вышел из порта и устремился в открытое море. Лань Ванцзи слышал плеск воды о деревянную обшивку, слышал приглушенные крики с палубы и бой барабана, и негромкие голоса своих вынужденных попутчиков.

«Божественный ветер, — думал он. — Что еще за божественный ветер?»

Первое морское плавание Лань Ванцзи оказалось не то чтобы волнующим: большую часть времени они вместе с попутчиками провели в трюме, лишь изредка выходя на палубу вдохнуть соленый морской бриз. Тогда Лань Чжань садился на нагретые солнцем доски, вынимал из рукава мешочек-цянкун с картой и водил пальцев по бескрайним водным просторам, где были изображены водяные драконы. Точнее, это должны были быть драконы — Лань Ванцзи был из рук вон плохим живописцем.

Море простиралось за ними, перед ними, вокруг них. Море и ни единого клочка суши. Будь Лань Ванцзи простым человеком, при виде бескрайних морских просторов он наверняка бы ощутил восторг — и остро осознал свою смертность. Человек был всего лишь песчинкой, беспомощной и слабой в руках играющих им стихий — и это тоже было Дао, Дао смертности. Но у Лань Ванцзи был Бичэнь, на котором в случае чего он мог добраться до берега вопреки всем ветрам и бурям, и, глядя на море, он думал лишь о том, что ждет его в Дун Ин и как искать Абэ-но Сэймэя в Хэйан, если эта самая Хэйан окажется хоть немного похожа на Чанъань.

Божественный ветер настиг их у самых берегов Дун Ин. Небо враз почернело, ветер принялся рвать тяжелый парус, матросы спешили привязать себя к мачтам. Попутчики Лань Ванцзи потянулись в трюм, не ожидая понуканий со стороны капитана, но сам Лань Ванцзи остался сидеть где сидел.

— Здесь нельзя, — крикнул ему пробегающий мимо матрос. Лань Ванцзи не ответил. Матрос остановился и нахмурился, но капитан лишь толкнул его в спину.

— Пусть сидит. Ну, смоет его за борт, нам-то что? За дорогу все равно уже уплачено. Эй ты, господин почтенный заклинатель, — капитан исподлобья уставился на Лань Ванцзи. Брови у него были широкие и густые, — ты в каких богов веришь?

Лань Ванцзи пожал плечами.

— Тогда молись всем подряд. Здешний ветер насылают боги. Как знать, может твои молитвы их разжалобят.

— Мм-м, — отозвался Лань Ванцзи. Капитан еще раз посмотрел на него, затем сплюнул на палубу и двинулся прочь.

Буря напала без предупреждения, как человек, который от легкого неудовольствия сразу переходит к разрушительной ярости. Темнеющее небо враз сделалось черным, дождь встал глухой стеной — вода внизу, вода вверху. Молнии рассекали небо на куски, и казалось, что оно вот-вот посыплется в бушующие волны, и грозовые облака сменит пустота. Но хуже всего был ветер: он швырял судно с вала на вал, то на гребень то к самому подножью, словно собирался вдоволь наиграться, а потом разломать и сам корабль, и плывущих на нем людей.

Мокрые волосы облепили голову и плечи Лань Ванцзи. Море то и дело норовило уволочь его за борт, но он упрямо держался. Волны накрывали судно одна за другой, и Лань Ванцзи все больше начинало казаться, что перед ним не просто вода. Он различал смутные очертания тел, видел существ — хотя и не людей — диковинных, странных, страшных. Очередная волна, захлестнувшая судно, выглядела словно пасть дракона — Лань Ванцзи видел частокол клыков и длинный раздвоенный язык. Глаза дракона смотрели прямо на него. Ветер, шумевший в ушах, уносил крики и жалобные вопли матросов прочь, но сам выл так давно, что Лань Ванцзи уже почти перестал его слышать. Он и отлитые из морской воды глаза уставились друг на друга.

«Зачем я здесь?» — промелькнуло в сознании Лань Ванцзи. Мысль была странная: вроде его, но, вроде бы, и нет. Впрочем, кто бы ни спрашивал, ответ всегда оставался одним и тем же: он просто хотел еще раз увидеть Вэй Ина. Увидеть Вэй Ина и ничего больше. Конечно, вряд ли местные боги — если этот ветер и вправду божественный — сочтут такую причину серьезной, однако...

Ветер стих, словно по волшебству. Корабль тяжело ухнул вниз с гребня особенно большой волны, и море успокоилось, как будто его вдруг разгладила невидимая рука. Сквозь грозовые тучи начали проступать лоскутья чистого неба.

Лань Ванцзи моргнул, затем невозмутимо принялся отжимать волосы и полы верхних одежд. Загребая ногами по палубе, к нему подошел капитан. Волосы его выбились из пучка и свисали неопрятной, мокрой паклей. С бороды и одежды ручьями стекала вода. Какое-то время он смотрел на Лань Ванцзи, затем сказал:

— Я верну тебе деньги за дорогу.

К берегу они пристали у захолустной деревни, обитатели которой, кажется, хорошо знали и капитана, и его судно. Матросы вытащили лодки на песок, и Лань Ванцзи с попутчиками стали выбираться. При виде белых верхних одежд и меча на поясе у Лань Ванцзи обитатели деревни (особенно юркие мелкие мальчишки) зашушукались.

Языка страны Дун Ин Лань Ванцзи не знал, но нужные вещи можно было спросить, и не зная языка.

— Хэйан, — произнес Лань Ванцзи громко и раздельно. Один из поселян, в большой соломенной шляпе и подвернутых штанах, ткнул в сторону дороги, ведущую прочь от деревни. Лань Ванцзи кивнул и вскочил на Бичэнь. Поселяне заахали, возбужденно залопотали, произнося наперебой то одно, то другое — разные, незнакомые слова. Какие-то из них Лань Ванцзи запомнил.

Взмахнув рукавом, он послал Бичэнь вперед, вдоль серо-желтой ленты дороги. Новый шаг на дороге в тысячу ли.

От моря дорога шла через поросшие рисом поля и другие деревни. Их обитатели бросали все, чем бы ни были заняты руки, и, разогнув спины-дуги, смотрели ему вслед.

Силы покинули Лань Ванцзи ближе к вечеру. Солнце уже почти опустилось за холмы, и золотой, тягучий свет смешивался с наползающей темнотой. Убрав Бичэнь в ножны, Лань Ванцзи зашагал дальше. Последняя деревня встретилась ему уже шичен назад, не возвращаться же.

Поля давно закончились, теперь закончились и холмы. Дорога устремилась вверх, в поросшую лесом гору. Солнце село совсем, и Лань Ванцзи достал из мешочка-цянкун фонарь. Лес нависал над ним черной стеной, листья тревожно шелестели на ветру. Лес был, словно озеро Билинь, обретшее злое сознание благодаря бездонному омуту: он ждал, и Лань Ванцзи ждал тоже.

К ветхому домику он вышел к часу Мыши. Сидевшая на крыльце девушка чинила ветошь при свете свечи. Заметив Лань Ванцзи, она испуганно вскрикнула, подняла свечу, и Лань Ванцзи увидел, что она молода и красива.

Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга. Наконец девушка неуверенно улыбнулась, поклонилась и что-то произнесла. Лань Ванцзи покачал головой:

— Не понимаю.

— Господин должен простить меня, — сказала девушка, переходя на язык его родины. — Я думала, что ко мне подкралось чудовище.

— Мм, — отозвался Лань Ванцзи.

— Господин путешествует так поздно ночью и, наверное, устал с дороги. — Девушка рассматривала его из-под опущенных ресниц. — И если господин не побрезгует столь скромным кровом...

— Мм-м, — отозвался Лань Ванцзи. Девушка наклонилась за рукоделием, и платье облепило ее стройную фигуру. Собрав ветошь и нитки, она со свечой в руке провела Лань Ванцзи в дом.

В доме было бедно, но чисто. Лань Ванцзи огляделся, присел у окна, девушка стала хлопотать у очага. Наконец на огне зашипел большой закопченный чайник. Достав глиняный чайничек и пару чашек, девушка заварила чай и, обхватив чашку двумя руками, с поклоном протянула Лань Ванцзи. Взгляд его упал на ее тонкие пальцы. Девушка смущенно улыбнулась, но Лань Ванцзи ничего не сказал.

Какое-то мгновение она еще постояла, согнувшись, затем выпрямилась и отошла. Лань Ванцзи поднес чашку к лицу. Пахло свежо и самую малость сладко. Он отставил чашку, не сделав ни глотка.

— Могу я спросить, как зовут благородного господина? — спросила девушка немного погодя. Лань Ванцзи не ответил, и она потупилась.

Время шло, ночь сгущалась. Девушка снова взялась за починку ветоши, и иголка просто порхала в ее руках. Свеча горела на столе, но, хотя дверь была открыта, у огонька не вилось ни единого мотылька.

Тени падали на лицо девушки, добавляя ей неизъяснимой прелести. Несколько локонов выбились из пучка и падали на белую шею, плотная верхняя куртка обхватывала маленькую грудь. Пахло чаем, травами и ночной свежестью.

— Я так рада, что благородный господин согласился остаться на ночь. Ведь я одна, совсем одна, и мне бывает так одиноко, — девушка склонилась над шитьем еще ниже.

— Мм-м, — сказал Лань Ванцзи, не трогаясь с места.

Девушка вздохнула и отложила шитье, затем встала и повернулась к нему.

— Ненавижу даосов, — сказала она, голос ее стал ниже и глубже — не девичьим и даже не человеческим. — Любой другой уже давно бы попытался вызвать со мной облака и дождь.

Тщательно причесанная головка девушки оставалась все такой же, но тело изменилось: раздулось, отрастило похожие на копья лапы, покрылось жесткой, черной проволокой волоса. Комната тоже изменилась — от пола до потолка, от угла до угла ее затягивала толстая, словно веревки, паутина.

— А теперь будь паинькой и просто позволь себя сожрать. — Девушка — паучий демон — двинулась вперед, и когти на ее лапах зацокали по полу. Выпятив вперед брюхо, она выстрелила в Лань Ванцзи липкой паутиной. Лань Ванцзи невозмутимо сложил цепочку ручных печатей. Бичэнь рванулся из ножен, и его прозрачный клинок завертелся, рассекая клейкие нити и не позволяя им коснуться Лань Ванцзи.

Паучий демон заверещал и удвоил напор. Лань Ванцзи потянул из-за плеча гуцинь. Шелковый чехол скользнул в сторону, пальцы Лань Ванцзи коснулись струн. Он был в другой стране, за морем, на краю света. Здесь не было Гусу Лань, возможно, никто даже не слышал о Гусу Лань. Пришла пора играть «Собрание мириад песен».

Гуцинь ожил под пальцами Лань Ванцзи, ноты, обычно чистые и прозрачные, стали тяжелыми, словно камни.

— Что это? — заволновался паучий демон. — Откуда это? Что это за музыка? Вы, даосы из-за моря, играете совсем другие песни!

Лань Ванцзи не ответил. Повинуясь его кивку, Бичэнь вернулся в ножны. Срывающиеся со струн звуки, словно острые клинки, устремились к паучьему демону, превращая заплетавшую комнату паутину в лохмотья, сминая хитин и оставляя на теле демона страшные кровавые раны. Демон бросился к Лань Ванцзи, но один из невидимых клинков отсек ему лапу, еще один — вонзился в брюхо. Демон завыл и бросился к двери.

Струны гуциня на мгновение смолкли, а затем из-под его пальцев потекла совсем другая песня. Эта была глубокая и черная, неумолимая и проникающая в каждый уголок, словно вода. Она выплеснулась за паучьим демоном из домика, настигла на поляне и накрыла с головой. Паучий демон забарахтался, задрожал, брюхо и грудь его раздулись, голова — все та же красивая девичья головка — разинула рот в беззвучном крике, а затем во все стороны брызнули кровавые ошметки.

Лань Ванцзи стоял на пороге, гуцинь в его руках умолк, корпус его казался темнее обычного, струны в лунном свете поблескивали серебром.

— Ну надо же, ребенок, — раздался чей-то насмешливый голос. Он говорил мягко, вкрадчиво, непривычно растягивая слова. — А ты молодец. Даже жалко, что придется тебя сожрать.

Говоривший стоял на ветке высоко от земли, худощавый, с хвостом длинных черных волос и бесовски красивым лицом, в одежде, которая не могла не быть придворной.

Лань Чжань сложил печать, и выскочивший из ножен Бичэнь устремился к незнакомцу. Тот взмахнул рукавом... и Бичэнь остановился, словно увяз, и упал на траву. Лань Ванцзи призвал меч к себе, но тот остался лежать, где лежал.

— Можешь еще цинь свой попробовать, — посоветовал незнакомец, разглядывая его с ленивым интересом.

Лань Ванцзи вскинул на руку гуцинь: зазвучали первые ноты песни «Дары неся на алтари застав, чтоб умолить богов, крушителей земли». Они звенели в воздухе, наслаиваясь одна на другую, превращаясь в неясный гул, в какофонию. Воздух перед лицом Лань Ванцзи потемнел и сгустился, а затем струны на гуцине разом лопнули с пронзительным, скребущим по нервам «цзин-нь!»

Лань Ванцзи опустил глаза на деку, затем поднял их на незнакомца.

— Кто ты?

Тот улыбнулся, медленно и насквозь лукаво, и воздух за его спиной сгустился в девять пушистых лисьих хвостов. Грудь Лань Ванцзи сдавило так, что он не мог вздохнуть. Даже во время схватки с Черепахой-Губительницей он не испытывал такого давления. Мощь и сила, сжатые до этого человеческого, на первый взгляд, тела были просто ужасающими.

— Неужели ты можешь растрачивать свое время на людей вроде меня? — с трудом произнес Лань Ванцзи.

— Хм-м? — спросил незнакомец — лис — и ужасающее давление, грозившее сокрушить Лань Ванцзи, стало немного слабее.

— Насколько бы выше простого человека ты ни был, но и тебе несомненно есть что подучить: иначе ты не бродил бы по земле, а сидел бы давно в небесных чертогах с персиком бессмертия в зубах.

Лис запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. Смех его раскатился по притихшему ночному лесу, обычный, человеческий — а оттого совсем неуместный и страшный. Лис вскинул руку, и в траву у ног Лань Ванцзи что-то упало. Лань Ванцзи присмотрелся: это была косточка персика.

Лис спрыгнул с ветки и зашагал к нему. Хвосты за его спиной колыхались, то развоплощаясь, то воплощаясь вновь. Их было то семь, то девять, то два, то вообще один. Лис шел, и вместе с ним к Лань Ванцзи шла смерть: ни убежать, ни тем более справиться с этим чудовищем он бы просто не смог.

«Надеюсь, — подумал Лань Ванцзи, — в следующей жизни я наконец смогу увидеть Вэй Ина».

Лис наклонился к нему, нос к носу, глаза в глаза и улыбнулся, приоткрывая мелкие белые зубы. Он мог сказать: «Последние слова?», мог не сказать вообще ничего, но вместо этого сказал:

— Ты забавный ребенок. Пожалуй, я сожру кого-нибудь другого. Ну а покамест... чаю?

Пить чай они устроились у ручья. Поставив на лисий огонь большой чайник, лис достал маленький глиняный чайничек, две чашки и блюдо с изысканнейшими сладостями.

— Жаль, нет свитка с каллиграфией, — сокрушенно промолвил он. — Ну ладно, обойдемся без церемоний. Сегодня мы просто попьем чаю. — В ответ на взгляд Лань Ванцзи, он пояснил: — Дао чая. Одно из самых великих дао.

Лань Ванцзи кивнул. К этому времени он уже ничему не удивлялся.

— И что же ты делаешь в земле Ямато, ребенок? За вычетом того, что ходишь наобум и играешь музыку, в которой совершенно не разбираешься?

— Ищу человека, — сказал Лань Ванцзи, затем подумал и поправился: — Ищу кое-кого.

Чем дольше он находился в Дун Ин — «В земле Ямато» — тем больше понимал, что люди здесь не всегда люди. Лис одобрительно кивнул.

— Кого?

— Абэ-но Сэймэя. Из Хэйан. — Конечно, можно было промолчать, но зачем? Если бы лис хотел навредить, то сожрал бы его раньше.

— Мальчишку Кудзунохи? Зачем?

— Хочу выучиться «Призыву», который призовет любую душу.

— Вот как. — Лис оперся подбородком на один из воплотившихся хвостов и принялся разглядывать Лань Ванцзи сквозь полуприкрытые веки. Глаза у него были... В Поднебесной про такие говорили: «Словно цветы персика». — Несчастная любовь?

Лань Ванцзи кивнул.

— Ну надо же, — улыбнулся лис. — А выглядишь, как монах.

Железный чайник закипел, лисий огонь еще какое-то время ластился к своему хозяину, затем утих. Лис заварил чай, немного подождал, разлил его по чашкам.

Лань Ванцзи взял свою, поднес к лицу и вдохнул аромат. Пахло просто божественно. По телу Лань Ванцзи разлились умиротворение и легкость. Он сделал первый глоток — и подумал, что если бы даже не было Вэй Ина, отправиться в Дун Ин стоило хотя бы ради этого глотка.

— Хороший ребенок, — лис наблюдал за ним с нескрываемым умилением, один из его хвостов ласково похлопал Лань Ванцзи по щеке. — Хорошо, что я тебя не съел — нечасто мне попадаются такие забавные дети.

Если бы здесь был Вэй Ин, подумал Лань Ванцзи, отпивая еще немного чая, его бы лис тоже не съел. Они бы тут же стали закадычными друзьями и мерялись, кто выше в списке самых привлекательных (если у демонов вообще был такой список), а потом всю ночь пили вино и любовались луной.

Лис подлил ему чаю, оперся на один из хвостов.

— Что ты знаешь о Сэймэе, ребенок?

Лань Ванцзи покачал головой.

— Неразговорчивый, да? А впрочем, это не порок. А что ты знаешь о Хэйан? О Ямато?

Лань Ванцзи уже почти снова покачал головой, затем припомнил слова дяди.

— Земля варваров.

Лис расхохотался, несколько раз хлопнул себя по ноге.

— В чем-то ты, конечно, прав.

— Не я, — Лань Ванцзи покачал головой. — Дядя.

— А этот твой дядя, он бывал в Ямато?

Лань Ванцзи пожал плечами.

— Ну да, ну да, — лис вздохнул. — Поднебесная стоит в центре мира, а в остальных землях — пустыня и прах, ну разве что немного киновари есть... — Он покачал головой. — Наша встреча наверняка обошлась тебе во всю кармическую удачу, скопленную за последние перерождения. Ладно, слушай. Эта эпоха, эпоха Хэйан, на самом деле эпоха тьмы. Эпоха, когда тьма остается тьмой — везде в Ямато, но особенно в столице. И в этот-то мир ты собрался ворваться с мечом наголо?

Лис покачал головой.

— А что Абэ-но Сэймэй? — спросил Лань Ванцзи, немного помолчав. То, что говорил — и то, чего не произносил вслух — лис, было противно его натуре и воспитанию, но... это была не его земля и не доверившиеся ему люди. К тому же, он был готов вот-вот свернуть на темный путь.

— Его мать из наших, Кудзуноха. Сам он из этих, оммёдзи, и то сказать, куда ему еще податься.

— Оммёдзи?

— Что-то вроде вас, даосов, хотя и не совсем. Сэймэй сейчас придворный и не из последних. Путь к его дому тебе в Хэйан укажет любая собака. Хотя захочет ли он помочь... — Лис пожал плечами. — Зато попробуешь столичные вагаси.

— Великое дао еды? — спросил Лань Ванцзи с непроницаемым лицом, и лис снова рассмеялся.

Они распрощались на рассвете — чтобы — скорее всего — никогда больше не встретиться. Лань Ванцзи добрался до ближайшей деревни и, как сумел, рассказал про паучьего демона. Крестьяне что-то лопотали, расспрашивали, хотя он и не мог ничего им ответить, затем принесли рисовой каши и кислой редьки. Вкус после божественного лисьего чая показался Лань Ванцзи ужасным, однако он съел все, до самой последней крошки.

Поев, он кивнул и поднял перед собой руки в широких рукавах.

— Хэйан?

Поселяне указали ему дорогу и проводили до околицы, а после, когда Лань Ванцзи вскочил на Бичэнь, еще долго провожали взглядами.

Слова лиса — «Ты играешь музыку, которой не понимаешь» — тревожили Лань Ванцзи всю дорогу. Путь от побережья до столицы был неблизким, и, хотя он кишмя кишел разномастными тварями, ничего по-настоящему опасного Лань Ванцзи не попалось. Кажется, его встреча с лисом, идущим к дао путем чая, и вправду оказалась пирогом, упавшим с неба. Лань Ванцзи играл «Собрание мириад песен» все лучше и понимал их все лучше, но только как музыку. Глубинный, потаенный смысл песен все еще от него ускользал. Это была проблема, решить которую ему никак не удавалось, которую он был не в состоянии решить сам. В столицу Лань Ванцзи прибыл, терзаясь нетерпением и постоянной горечью неудач.

Он вошел через восточные ворота, в потоке путешественников, крестьянок с коробами и торговцев, обвешанных штуками ткани. Стражники настороженно покосились на его белые одежды, на длинную лобную ленту и больше всего — на пристегнутый к поясу меч. Один из них заступил Лань Ванцзи дорогу.

— Абэ-но Сэймэй, — сказал Лань Ванцзи, не меняясь в лице. Стражники переглянулись, затем стоявший перед Лань Ванцзи посторонился. Лань Ванцзи вошел в город.

Хэйан оказалась похожей и не похожей на Чанъань. По улицам сновали люди, простые и знать, ехали неповоротливые бычьи упряжки, колыхались паланкины. Всюду звучала речь, отрывистая, резкая, словно удар меча — привыкнуть к ней Лань Ванцзи так и не смог. Отдельные слова казались Лань Ванцзи знакомыми, и он повторял их про себя, двигаясь вместе с человеческим потоком — и отделенный от толпы мембраной пустого пространства.

Согласно лису, Абэ-но Сэймэя знала в столице каждая собака, а потому Лань Ванцзи остановил первого попавшегося человека. Это оказался мужчина лет за тридцать, с лицом скорее аккуратным, чем красивым, в простой, но ладной одежде и сапогах из оленьей кожи. У пояса его висел меч.

— Абэ-но Сэймэй, — произнес Лань Ванцзи так же четко и раздельно, как все дорогу до столицы произносил в деревнях «Хэйан». Прохожий удивленно уставился на него — его одежду, его лобную ленту и сверкающий даже днем холодным светом Бичэнь — и что-то спросил.

Лань Ванцзи покачал головой. Прохожий нахмурился и повторил вопрос.

— Не понимаю, — сказал Лань Ванцзи.

— Зачем тебе к Сэймэю? — спросил прохожий с ужасным акцентом. Что-то в том, как он произносил это «Сэймэю» говорило, что Абэ-но Сэймэй ему знаком. Кажется, в Хэйан того и вправду знала каждая собака.

— Спросить, — ответил Лань Ванцзи холодно. Его дела этого человека совсем не касались.

— Про сю, что ли? — нахмурился прохожий.

— Сю? — теперь уже нахмурился Лань Ванцзи.

— Так не про сю?

— Нет.

— Это хорошо, что не про сю, — повеселел прохожий. — А то буквально жизни никакой с этими разговорами про сю. А ты, может, тоже оммёдзи?

— Нет, — сказал Лань Ванцзи решительно.

— А кто?

— Заклинатель.

— А в чем разница?

Лань Ванцзи пожал плечами: сказать, в чем разница (тем более что он не очень хорошо понимал, что представляют из себя оммёдзи), было нелегко.

— Тогда, значит, оммёдзи, — кивнул прохожий. Кажется, он был из тех, кому было спокойнее вешать на неизвестное привычные ярлыки.

— Нет. Даочжан. Даос.

— Монах?

— Нет.

— А то похож.

— Не монах.

— Тогда будешь оммёдзи, — прохожий кивнул сам себе, а потом уже кивнул Лань Ванцзи. — Пойдем, отведу тебя к Сэймэю. Мне как раз тоже к нему.

Прохожий — «Зови меня Хиромаса» — отвел Лань Ванцзи в северо-восточную часть города.

— Нам чуть севернее Большой дороги Цутимикадо и чуть западнее дороги Ниси-но-Тоин, — пояснил он и со значением добавил: — На северо-восток, если смотреть от Пурпурного дворца.

Лань Ванцзи кивнул: северо-восток всегда был «вратами демонов», стороной, откуда приходило зло. Возможно, между оммёдзи и заклинателями и вправду было много общего.

Изгородь вокруг дома Абэ-но Сэймэя была точь-в-точь такая, как Лань Ванцзи привык видеть в Чанъани и в прочих мало-мальски больших городах. Над ее резными украшениями нависала серповидная черепица крыши.

— Как капище какое-нибудь, да? — толкнул Лань Ванцзи локтем Хиромаса. Лань Ванцзи моргнул. Никто и никогда не толкал его локтем. Даже Вэй Ин.

— Мм-м, — сказал он, настороженно глядя на Хиромасу.

Ворота были распахнуты, и Лань Ванцзи увидел сад, зеленый, буйный и еще мокрый после дождя. Хиромаса при виде сада нахмурился и пробормотал что-то непонятное под нос. Затем оглянулся на Лань Ванцзи:

— Точно капище, да еще и заброшенное.

По ту сторону ворот раздалось тихое хихиканье. Из-за створок выступила тонкая, словно соломинка, девушка в куртке и шароварах, какие здесь носили мужчины.

— Имею честь почтительно ожидать вас, господин Хиромаса, господин даос, — поклонилась она. Рот у нее был маленький и очень красный, словно намазанный кармином.

— Ждала нас? — хмыкнул Хиромаса.

— Хозяин велели: вскоре изволит пожаловать почтенный господин Хиромаса и приведет с собой важного гостя, так что встреть их и с почтением препроводи...

Хиромаса пошел за девушкой, а Лань Ванцзи пошел за Хиромасой. Тот приостановился и снова толкнул Лань Ванцзи локтем:  
— Как он узнал? Ну вот как он узнал, а?

Девушка провела их в комнату, пол которой был убран циновками. На одной из них, поджав ноги, сидел... Наверное, это и был Абэ-но Сэймэй — никем другим этот человек быть просто не мог. Он был худощавый и белокожий, с красивым лицом и глазами такими же холодными, какие были когда-то у Вэнь Жоханя. По спине Лань Ванцзи пробежали мелкие мурашки озноба.

— Пришел? — спросил Абэ-но Сэймэй у Хиромасы.

— Пришел. И гляди, кого с собой привел, — Хиромаса подтолкнул Лань Ванцзи в спину, тот сделал несколько шагов и остановился.

— Вижу, — сказал Абэ-но Сэймэй и улыбнулся. Улыбка эта была насквозь лисья — впрочем, его мать, Кудзуноха, и вправду была лисой. — От тебя, господин даос, за тысячу шагов разит лисой, — сказал он, обращаясь к Лань Ванцзи.

Лань Ванцзи пожал плечами. Чай с девятихвостым лисом-людоедом он пил третьего дня.

— И кто же из достопочтенных сородичей моей матери тебе повстречался? — полюбопытствовал Абэ-но Сэймэй. В комнату снова вошла девушка в мужских куртке и шароварах, поставила перед Хиромасой столик с узкой бутылочкой, чашечкой и тарелкой с жареной с солью рыбой. Хиромаса, однако, не заметил ни столика, ни рыбы, ни бутылочки.

— Сэймэй! Так ты, что ли, не человек все-таки? — спросил он, стукнув по столу кулаком.

— А что, если и не человек? — лениво протянул Абэ-но Сэймэй. При взгляде на Хиромасу его ледяные глаза немного смягчились.

Хиромаса вскинулся, словно петух, раздувший грудь, затем махнул рукой.

— Да ничего. Я же уже говорил: буду защищать тебя, даже если ты тварь. Тварь ты или нет, но ты все равно Сэймэй. — Он плеснул в чашечку из бутылочки и разломал рыбу надвое. От разлома пошел белесый пар.

— Хороший ты человек, Хиромаса, — сказал Абэ-но Сэймэй, затем опять посмотрел на Лань Ванцзи: — Ну так что?

— С тем, кто познает великое дао чая, — ответил Лань Ванцзи.

— А что, такое тоже есть? — с удивлением спросил Хиромаса, подливая себе из бутылочки.

— И ты остался жив? Как? — спросил Абэ-но Сэймэй, разглядывая Лань Ванцзи с новым интересом.

— Мы пили чай, — пожал плечами тот.

— И что же сказал тебе этот почтенный господин за чаем?

— Посоветовал попробовать столичные сладости.

Абэ-но Сэймэй рассмеялся.

— Выпьешь с нами?

— Чай, — сказал Лань Ванцзи. — Крепкие напитки в Облачных Глубинах запрещены.

— Ну, ты же здесь, а не в Облачных Глубинах.

— Дядя просил не пить.

— Ну что ж, чай так чай. — Словно повинуясь невидимому указанию, в комнате снова появилась девушка в мужской куртке и шароварах. Вроде, и та же, а вроде, другая. Она поставила перед Абэ-но Сэймэем точно такой же столик с чашечкой, бутылочкой и рыбой. Затем вышла, но почти сразу же вернулась, поставив перед Лань Ванцзи столик с чайником и округлой глиняной чашкой. Налила Лань Ванцзи чаю, и тот поднес чашку к губам. Вкус был мягким и свежим, аромат — нежным, а сам чай — безусловно, хорошим, но... Лисий чай у ручья все равно был вкуснее. Наверное, он будет сравнивать с тем чаем каждую выпитую отныне чашку.

— Итак, почтенный господин Лань Ванцзи, — сказал Абэ-но Сэймэй, — что привело тебя в мой дом?

— «Собрание мириад песен», — Лань Ванцзи с тихим стуком поставил чашку.

— И что с ними?

— Я должен научиться этой музыке.

— Этой это какой? — спросил Абэ-но Сэймэй, взяв палочками ломтик дымящейся рыбы. Губы его искривились в ленивой улыбке — ни дать, ни взять лиса.

— Темной, — сказал Лань Ванцзи. — Я должен выучиться темной музыке и темному пути.

— Тогда ты явно ошибся адресом. Я, — Абэ-но Сэймэй облизал губы, их красный цвет стал ярче, почти неприличным, — не темный заклинатель. Я — оммёдзи. Мне нечему тебя учить.

Лань Ванцзи молча сдвинул столик в сторону и поклонился — низко, до пола, как кланялся до этого только научившему его всему дяде.

— Пожалуйста.

Лань Ванцзи видел тщательно вымытый пол, швы между досок, мелкие щербинки и темные разводы на светлом дереве. Бутылочка звякнула о чашечку, полилось вино. Лань Ванцзи ждал, но Абэ-но Сэймэй все молчал.

— Сэймэй, может... — спросил Хиромаса.

— Хиромаса, — перебил его Абэ-но Сэймэй. Он не сказал больше ничего — только имя: предупреждение, пока что мягкое. Любой другой на месте Хиромасы наверняка бы замолчал, но этот только возмутился:

— Ай да ну что тебе, жалко, что ли? Ты же постоянно учишь всяких бонз.

— Бонзы не оммёдзи.

— Этот тоже не оммёдзи, а даочжан.

— Хороший ты человек, Хиромаса, — вздохнул Абэ-но Сэймэй. — Когда-нибудь это погубит нас обоих. Господин Лань Ванцзи, пей свой чай — он уже почти холодный.

— Мм-м, — Лань Ванцзи выпрямился, снова взялся за чашку.

— Беда с вами, даосами, — вздохнул Абэ-но Сэймэй. — У вас или только черное, или только белое — и ничего третьего, никогда. Хотя, казалось бы... Я и вправду не смогу выучить тебя темному пути, Лань Ванцзи, но чему-то ты все же научишься. Не сразу, но нам некуда спешить. Главное, проживи достаточно долго.

— Учитель, — Лань Ванцзи поднял руки, и его длинные белые рукава упали вниз, как флаги.

— Сразу нет, — небрежно отмахнулся Абэ-но Сэймэй. — Учить себя ты будешь сам. И начнешь с того, что выслушаешь вместе со мной тревоги Хиромасы. Давай, Хиромаса, говори. Рыба-то все равно уже почти закончилась. Да и сакэ.

— Ну вот откуда ты все знаешь, — буркнул Хиромаса, но и впрямь отставил чашечку из-под вина. — Тут такое дело... Из дворца пропала Гэнсё. Та самая Гэнсё, ну, ты знаешь. А дело было так...

Гэнсё или Видение — именно так называлась драгоценная бива, которая была сокровищем императора прежнего и стала таким же сокровищем императора нынешнего. Она была привезена из империи Тан, имела верхнюю деку из палисандра и пропала пять дней назад. Кто и как ее выкрал, при дворе не знали, но подозревали всякое — винили как людей, так и демонов. И вот позавчера Хиромаса услышал звук Гэнсё. Это точно была Гэнсё, уж Хиромасу было не провести. Он взял с собой пажа и прошел за звуком бива на юг по Большой дороге Феникса, до самых ворот Расёмон, и уж там окончательно уверился, что это играет не человек.

— Прекрасная была мелодия, эх! — сказал Хиромаса мечтательно, на миг отвлекшись от рассказа. — Никогда еще такой не слышал! Тайная, наверное.

Хиромаса окликнул того, кто сидел наверху на вратах, однако ему не ответили. Тогда он велел пажу ждать, а сам полез вверх. Он лез, и сверху доносился вой, то ли звериный, то ли человеческий. А потом на лицо Хиромасе упало что-то — оказалось, сгнивший человеческий глаз.

— Ну, я и не полез дальше, — сказал Хиромаса, выливая в рот последние капли саке. — Да и был разве смысл? Ну вот полезу я туда, а Гэнсё сломается. Что тогда делать?

— А от меня ты чего хочешь? — спросил Абэ-но Сэймэй.

— Пойдем со мной сегодня ночью.

— К воротам Расёмон слушать биву?

— К воротам Расёмон слушать биву.

— Только у меня одно условие. Возьмем с собой его, — Абэ-но Сэймэй кивнул на Лань Ванцзи.

— Отчего же не взять? Возьмем.

— Слышал, господин Лань Ванцзи? Сегодня мы идем слушать биву, — усмехнулся Абэ-но Сэймэй. — А пока давай послушаем тебя. Ты, вроде, человек не злой, так зачем тебе темные песни?

— Я должен призвать... одну душу, но мой «Призыв» не работает. Темный путь может с этим помочь.

— Вот как, — сказал Абэ-но Сэймэй. Глаза его были прищурены — ни дать ни взять лиса. — Ну, давай его послушаем — этот твой «Призыв».

Лань Ванцзи кивнул и достал из-за спины завернутый в ткань гуцинь. Он не играл «Призыв» уже... сколько? Вэй Ин уже, наверное, заждался.

Осторожно разместив корпус на коленях, Лань Ванцзи тронул струны. Раз, другой, дальше — больше... На этот раз, помимо любви, он вливал в «Призыв» и горечь разлуки, и вину, и просьбу, и безумную надежду — всю ту смесь чувств, которая копилась в нем, начиная с их знакомства с Вэй Ином и двукратно возросла с его смертью.

Лань Ванцзи играл — звал, просил снова и снова — но Вэй Ин не пришел. Наконец его пальцы прижали струны, подавляя последние отголоски звуков, и он поднял глаза.

Хиромаса сидел с потрясенным лицом, Абэ-но Сэймэй оставался все таким же невозмутимым.

— Какая игра! — воскликнул Хиромаса. — Какая игра!

— Несовершенная, — покачал головой Абэ-но Сэймэй. — Ты просишь, и поэтому тебе можно отказать. Ты не должен просить — ты должен приказывать.

Лань Ванцзи покачал головой.

— Я никогда не смогу приказывать Вэй Ину.

— Несчастная любовь? — выгнул брови Абэ-но Сэймэй.

— Мм-м.

— Тогда это будет труднее. Ну ладно, для начала разберемся с Гэнсё.

Той ночью они собрались втроем возле огромных южных ворот — «Расёмон», как их называли Хиромаса и Абэ-но Сэймэй. Лил мелкий, почти неразличимый глазу дождь. Влага напитывала воздух и одежду, и та тяжелела и холодила тело. Пахло мокрой землей, мокрой травой и цветами.

Хиромаса был одет, как одевались расхаживавшие по городу воины — в строгом черном облачении, в шапочке с изогнутой лентой. В руках он сжимал лук, на боку его висел меч. Лань Ванцзи в своих белых одеждах отличался от него, как день от ночи.

Кто бы ни играл в эти дни наверху ворот Расёмон, он как будто ожидал их появления. Стоило Хиромасе поднять свой фонарь, как тут же заиграла бива. Это была прекрасная мелодия, бесконечно — до боли — печальная мелодия, и при звуках ее Хиромаса не сдержал восхищенного вздоха. Абэ-но Сэймэй слушал молча, время от времени прикладываясь к большому, обвязанному веревкой кувшину с саке. Лань Ванцзи тоже слушал, и лицо его, хотя и по-прежнему бесстрастное, леденело все больше.

Бива пела, мелодия сменялась мелодией, и вскоре в них начал вплетаться то ли вой, то ли плач, то ли звериный, то ли человеческий. Он говорил на языке страны, из которой пришло учение о Будде и восклицал то «Горе!», то «Радость!», то «Суриа!». Все это Абэ-но Сэймэй рассказал Хиромасе, а затем запрокинул голову к самому верху ворот Расёмон и сказал на все том же языке:

— Ты хорошо играл на бива.

Абэ-но Сэймэю ответили — но что, Лань Ванцзи так и не понял. Язык был языком страны Дун Ин, языком земли Ямато.

— На ханьском, пожалуйста, — сказал Абэ-но Сэймэй, и голос перешел на родной для Лань Ванцзи язык.

— Кто вы такие, чутко слушающие мою игру и щедрые на похвалы?

— Минамото-но Хиромаса, — сказал Хиромаса.

— Масанори, — сказал Абэ-но Сэмэй, и они с Лань Ванцзи переглянулись. Сам Лань Ванцзи не сказал ничего.

— А третий? — резче спросил голос. — Третий что?

— Прости его, наш друг не груб — просто не разговорчив, — медово сказал Абэ-но Сэймэй. — Я отвечу за него: У Сунь, его зовут У Сунь.

— У Сунь, — повторили сверху на Расёмон.

— А ты? — спросил Абэ-но Сэймэй. — Как твое имя?

— Я Кандата.

— Зачем же ты выкрал императорскую бива, Кандата? — спросил Хиромаса.

— Видите ли...

Кандата был странствующим музыкантом, появившимся на свет больше ста лет назад в стране великой реки Ганг. Он родился от наложницы и раджи маленького княжества, вскоре павшего в огне войны. К тому времени Кандата уже немного подрос и отправился путешествовать с одними только круглыми гуслями, игра на которых удавалась ему лучше всего. Он добрался до Поднебесной и надолго там осел, но затем все-таки отправился дальше и на корабле проповедника Кукая прибыл в землю Ямато.

А еще Кандата был демоном.

Он умер больше сотни лет назад в этой самой столице Хэйан от рук разбойника, забравшегося однажды ночью в его дом.

Грусть о далекой родине не позволила ему уйти в нирвану.

— Так все и было, с вашего позволения, — сказал Кандата хрипло. Голос у него был вроде бы и человеческий, но иногда в нем прорывалось что-то инакое.

— Бива-то верни, — сказал Хиромаса. — Бива-то больше не твоя, даже если ты ее когда-то и сделал.

— Да вернуть-то нетрудно, — ответил Кандата, — вот только...

В обмен на Гэнсё Кандата хотел провести ночь с придворной дамой, которую приметил во дворце.

— Она одно лицо с моей покойной женой. Ох, Суриа. Если вы приведете ко мне эту даму, то честь по чести я отдам вам бива.

— Вот что, — сказал Хиромаса, — я скажу обо всем императору. И если дело сладится полюбовно, приведу эту даму сюда завтра вечером. Как тебе такое?

— Буду вам премного признателен. — Наверху ворот Расёмон снова запела бива. Хиромаса слушал ее с лицом человека, попавшего в прекрасный сон, однако Сэймэй выглядел куда менее восхищенным.

— Император, — негромко сказал он Лань Ванцзи, — согласится, потому что придворных дам много, а драгоценная бива — одна. Завтра Хиромаса приведет сюда эту девушку — красивую, горбоносую, большеглазую — девушку и ее брата. Кандата спустит веревку, и девушка поднимется наверх. Потом Кандата спустит Гэнсё. А потом девушка попытается его убить, и он ее сожрет. После этого он спустится вниз, демон как есть, со звериными, поросшими шерстью ногами, убьет брата той придворной дамы, а затем попытается убить нас. Две смерти — за просто так. Ты можешь этому помешать.

Лань Ванцзи сжал рукоять Бичэня.

— О нет, нет, — поцокал языком Абэ-но Сэймэй. — В драке вы обязательно сломаете бива, и Хиромаса будет очень расстроен.  
Лань Ванцзи сунул руку в рукав, достал пригоршню желтых талисманов, заколебался.

— У тебя есть гуцинь, — подсказал Абэ-но Сэймэй. — Есть гуцинь, и ты знаешь нужные песни. Тебе не хватает самой мелочи. Или ты поймешь, какой, или Кандата тебя сожрет. Ну так что?

Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, затем Лань Ванцзи кивнул и потянул с плеча гуцинь. Белая шелковая ткань чехла взлетела вверх и упала. Лань Ванцзи мягко тронул струны, а затем заиграл.

«В Оосаки берега богов  
Неудобные, и пусть пролив там узкий,  
Но из многих сотен моряков,  
Говорят, никто не мог проехать мимо...»

Песня, которую играл Лань Ванцзи, была одной из самой последних в «Собрании мириад песен». Абэ-но Сэймэй в свое время назвал ее «Узкий пролив», но сам Лань Ванцзи про себя называл ее «Песней пустоты». Она порождала в его воображении образы серого берега, серого моря, серых скал и серого тумана, утлых лодок с пробитым дном и совершенной, полной безнадежности. Это была песня неотвратимого умирания, человеческого или нет — все равно.

— Обман! — взрычал наверху Кандата. — Обман!

Вверху зашумело, застонало, а потом он спрыгнул вниз: от пояса вверх — смуглый человек со впалыми ребрами и длинным носом, с зелеными молниями в глазах и торчащими во рту клыками; от пояса вниз — поросшие густым звериным мехом лапы. Демон.

«Песня пустоты» протянулась от Лань Ванцзи к нему тонкими серыми нитями, похожими на паутину или залежавшуюся пряжу. Там, где они касались Кандаты, тело его чернело и усыхало.

— Я сожру вас! Сожру ваше мясо, а потом уйду вместе с Гэнсё! — зарокотал Кандата. — Замри, Хиромаса! Замри, Масанори! Замри, У Синь!

Хиромаса, как раз потянувший на себя из ножен большой изогнутый меч, застыл. Опершись на его плечо, Абэ-но Сэймэй, как ни в чем ни бывало, снова приложился к кувшину с саке.

— Вот видишь, — сказал он, — как опасно называть демону свое имя. Что ж ты так, а, Хиромаса?

Хиромаса бешено завращал глазами, но пошевелиться не смог. Абэ-но Сэймэй поднес к его губам кувшин и влил в рот немного саке.

Лань Ванцзи продолжил щипать струны гуциня.

— Обман! Снова обман! — глухо произнес Кандата. — Только обманом или нет, но вам со мной не справиться.

При этих словах бива в его руках ожила. Она пела сильно, пела неотвратимо — Лань Ванцзи не знал, что это за песня, никогда не слышал ее раньше, но звуки ее вставали вокруг Кандаты, словно щит, блестели красными искрами, а затем распускались красными паучьими лилиями. Сжимая бива в руках, Кандата шагнул к Лань Ванцзи, потом шагнул еще раз. Теперь их разделяло всего ничего. Еще немного, и когтистая, длиннопалая рука сможет наконец дотянуться до Лань Ванцзи.

— Так тебе никогда не победить! — возвысил голос Абэ-но Сэймэй. — Еще немного, и Кандата тебя сожрет, и ты никогда уже не сможешь никого призвать, тем более призвать этого своего Вэй Ина.

Лицо Лань Ванцзи сейчас, наверное, выглядело, словно чистый лед. Он выплеснул в «Песню пустоты» свой гнев и жажду убийства. Кандата попятился, но почти тут же вернулся туда, где стоял.

— Неправильный ответ, — сказал с интересом следивший за ним Абэ-но Сэймэй. — У тебя осталась последняя попытка. Давай, ты же знаешь, что делает темные путь и песни темными.

Лань Ванцзи бросил на него быстрый взгляд: губы Абэ-но Сэймэя изгибались в насмешливой ухмылке, он снова приложился к кувшину с саке.

Темный путь... Лань Ванцзи опустил глаза на расчерченную струнами деку гуциня. Темный путь делала темным вовсе не темная, отличная от золотого ядра энергия, хотя и она тоже. Светлый путь был светлым, потому что вознаграждал силой за терпение, медитации, безустанное совершенствование и безустанный же поиск дао. Темный путь был темным, потому что продавал силу по цене души, тела, жизни и здравости рассудка. В каком-то смысле адепты темного пути всегда становились данниками Подземного царства и именно поэтому могли хотя бы на время, хотя бы в чем-то договориться со смертью — призвать из-за гроба душу, поднять мертвое тело, подчинить себе призрака.

Лань Ванцзи на миг прикрыл глаза. Если он хотел победить сейчас демона... нет, если он хотел и вправду добиться успеха на темном пути... тоже нет. Если он хотел и вправду докричаться до Вэй Ина, ему нужно было только заплатить.

Собой или другими — но он уже давно решил, что будет платить лишь собой.

Лань Ванцзи знал это и раньше: знал, что нужно сделать — хотя не понимал, как. Он не понимал этого и сейчас, но время поджимало. Кандата становился все ближе. Конечно, можно вытащить меч... но что-то подсказывало Лань Ванцзи, что ни Кандата, ни сам Абэ-но Сэймэй ему этого не позволят.

В сознании у него снова встал темный Луаньцзан. Когда-то Вэнь Чао просто сбросил Вэй Ина туда и так и оставил — умирать.

Лютые мертвецы, призраки, другие чудовища — с чем пришлось тогда столкнуться Вэй Ину? Он выжил, не зная о тьме ничего, кроме общих правил и размытых запретов, и все-таки сумев ее призвать. Разве сейчас Лань Ванцзи не сможет сделать то же?

То, что мог сделать один из них — Вэй Ин или Лань Ванцзи — всегда мог повторить другой. Так повелось еще со времен той первой стычки в Облачных Глубинах и не изменилось — ни с годами, ни со смертью Вэй Ина...

«Ни даже после нее», — подумал Лань Ванцзи, стиснув зубы. Он потянулся внутрь себя, сквозь даньтянь прямо к золотому ядру, собрал пригоршню похожей на бусины жизненной энергии, и влил ее в «Песнь пустоты». Серебристые струны на гуцине налились чернотой. Тонкие паутинки звуков раздались в ширину, заострились и, как бесцветные белесые копья, вонзились в звуковой щит перед Кандатой. Щит полыхнул алым и треснул, красные паучьи лилии все разом распустились и тут же увяли. Струны на бива лопнули с пронзительным звоном. Гэнсё выпала из рук Кандаты на утоптанный грунт дороги.

Голова у Лань Ванцзи шла кругом, но он заставил себя играть дальше. «Песнь пустоты» заключила Кандату в клетку. Толстые нити-копья вонзались ему в запавшие бока, в живот, в горло, прочие — тонкие, словно шелк — оплетали, опутывали, чтобы больше никогда не выпустить. Из горла Кандаты вырвался рык, он все пытался разорвать сковавшие его нити, но любое прикосновение к ним просто высасывало его жизнь. А Лань Ванцзи играл дальше.

Какое-то время Кандата еще бился внутри огромного серого кокона, с каждой секундой становившегося все толще и плотнее, затем тот с хрустом и чавканьем сжался, а когда наконец разжался, от Кандаты не осталось ничего, кроме лязгающего зубами собачьего черепа.

Лань Ванцзи еле слышно выдохнул, затем прижал руку ко рту и закашлялся. Пальцы, которые он затем поднес к глазам, были красными и мокрыми. Лань Ванцзи покачнулся и, как был — в безупречных белых верхних одеждах, невозмутимый, холодный — сел на землю.

— Сэймэй, а чтоб тебя! — Хиромаса вздрогнул, отмер, столкнул руку Абэ-но Сэймэя с себя и, выхватив у него кувшин с сакэ, жадно приложился к горлышку.

— Про Гэнсё свою не забудь, — Абэ-но Сэймэй наклонился к бива, осмотрел порванные струны и укоризненно покачал головой. — Ты бы в следующий раз как-нибудь поосторожнее, почтенный господин Лань Ванцзи. — Он передал бива Хиромасе, подошел к Лань Ванцзи и усмехнулся. — Ну, вставай, чего расселся? Не так-то сильно ты потратился. Дней пять жизни, я думаю. Для вас, даосов, ерунда.

Лань Ванцзи оперся о его руку и заставил себя встать.

— Айда домой. Будем пить чай, раз уж твой дядя так не одобряет вино, пить чай и разговаривать разговоры.

— О сю? — спросил Хиромаса обреченно.

— О сю.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Хиромаса, прижимая к себе бива. — Сегодня — ладно, хотя я сю все равно не понимаю.

Хиромаса боялся и зря, и не зря. Они и вправду говорили о сю и об основе для сю, и о том, что связывает фундаментальное состояние всех вещей, о том, как связать одним словом весь дольний мир, да и возможно ли это, а еще — о мастерах инь-ян, связи звезд и связи людей, и как проникать в невидимые глазу вещи — судьбу, мир духов, демонов и прочее, и искусстве подчинять себе это сверхъестественное.

— Позволь мне остаться, — сказал Лань Ванцзи. — Я знаю еще слишком мало.

В начале вечера он попытался снова сыграть «Призыв», вливая в него жизнь, как в «Песню пустоты», но добился лишь того, что из его семи отверстий хлынула кровь. Вэй Ин не пришел. Кажется, темный путь Лань Ванцзи был сложнее, чем ему казалось там, у Расёмон.

Был самый глухой час ночи, час Быка. Абэ-но Сэймэй держал в щипцах раскаленную на жаровне кость, переводя задумчивый взгляд с черневших на ней трещин на Лань Ванцзи и обратно.

— Оставайся, — сказал он наконец. — Оставайся до срока.

Что сказало Абэ-но Сэймэю гадание, Лань Ванцзи не знал, но срок его вышел только двенадцать с чем-то лет спустя.

По странной прихоти судьбы обратно в Поднебесную Лань Ванцзи вез тот же корабль. Капитан при виде его недоверчиво вскинул брови, но Лань Ванцзи лишь ссыпал ему в руку нужное количество монет и прошел на корабль. Попутчиками его снова оказались торговцы и монахи — как будто не было всех этих лет, как будто ничего не поменялось.

На этот раз божественный ветер, хранивший землю Ямато, им никак не препятствовал. Не препятствовали ни пираты, ни бури, ни досадные мелочи, ни прочие неприятности. Но даже если бы и препятствовали — Лань Ванцзи не различил бы напавших на корабль чудовищ от порожденных его собственным разумом.

По большей части он сидел на палубе, насквозь промокший от дождей и соленых морских брызг, и невидяще смотрел перед собой. Пальцы его лежали на струнах гуциня — то ли сдерживая их, то ли наоборот, готовясь в любой миг извлечь смертоносные звуки.

Лань Ванцзи не пришлось: плаванье вышло гладким, даже слишком.

В Кантоне капитан молча отдал ему его деньги, присовокупив к ним еще горсть монет. Отказываться Лань Ванцзи не стал.

Можно было бы задержаться в Кантоне, снова привыкнуть к тому, от чего он отвык — к людям, городам, говору (точнее, языку), к еде и одежде, к деньгам, к заклинателям и нечисти — но Лань Ванцзи покинул его практически сразу.

До Гусу он добрался в считанные дни, по пути снова, как встарь, бросаясь туда, где был хаос. При виде его белого одеяния и длинной лобной ленты на лицах у людей проступало нескрываемое облегчение. Кажется, эти двенадцать лет были к ордену Гусу Лань щедры, по крайней мере, милосердны. Кто-то из старших узнавал Лань Ванцзи по Бичэню и ледяному выражению лица, и весть о том, что Ханьгуан-цзюнь наконец-то вернулся, ширилась, словно круги от брошенного в воду камня.

Когда Лань Ванцзи предлагали деньги, он брал деньги. Когда предлагали миску каши, он ел кашу. Когда предложить было нечего, он просто расправлялся с нечистью и уходил. До места он добрался не быстро, но наконец-то все же добрался.

Цепь мелких озер все так же опоясывала Гусу от края до края, говор его жителей был все таким же мягким, все таким же певучим. Лань Ванцзи ненадолго задержался в Цайи, выпив чаю с ломтиками локвы. Облачные Глубины дымкой виднелись на горизонте, и он смотрел на них — желая поскорее вернуться и понимая, что легким это возвращение не будет ни для него, ни для остальных.

А потом он наконец оказался перед Облачными Глубинами, и все его скопившиеся за годы усталость, и горечь разочарования, и злость, и гнев, и тоска, и бессилие, скребущие на сердце, словно кошачьи лапы... нет, не затихли — но ненадолго затаились.  
Терзавшие его разум и душу жуткие чудовища тоже отступили и спрятались в самой глубине его естества, чтобы снова выбраться ближе к ночи и темноте.

Лань Ванцзи почувствовал короткие покой и безмятежность, почувствовал тепло, и это тепло растеклось по его телу от макушки до кончиков пальцев.

Он вернулся домой.

По правую руку от него возвышалась стена с правилами, такая же внушительная — разве что правил стало больше. Когда Вэй Ин уехал отсюда после учебы, их сразу же приросло на две сотни. Лань Ванцзи еще какую-то секунду рассматривал стену, затем достал из рукава нефритовый знак и вошел.

Первый же встреченный ему ученик при его виде окаменел, затем протер глаза и, разулыбавшись во весь рот, помчался по Облачным Глубинам, оглашая воздух криками:

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь! Ханьгуан-цзюнь вернулся!

Бегать в Облачных Глубинах было запрещено. Кричать в Облачных Глубинах было запрещено. Наверняка, в придачу к этому, ученик нарушил что-то еще... но, судя по тому, как к его радостным крикам присоединялись все новые, наказывать нарушителей на этот раз не будут.

«Или весь Орден будет переписывать правила».

Лань Ванцзи медленно шел вперед, и к нему со всех сторон стекались люди — младшие ученики, обычные адепты и даже старейшины. Шепот «Ханьгуан-цзюнь, Ханьгуан-цзюнь» переливался, словно море. А затем, растолкав толпу, к нему вышел брат. Улыбка у него была все такая же теплая.

— С возвращением, Ванцзи, — сказал он, мягко коснувшись плеча Лань Ванцзи, потом увидел его глаза, и улыбка сбежала с его лица вместе с краской.

Сколько Лань Ванцзи себя помнил, дядя кричал очень редко — он был для этого слишком сдержанный, слишком рассудочный. На этот раз он кричал, пока не устал. Брат сидел рядом и, держа в руках чашку с давно остывшим чаем, угрюмо кивал на каждое резкое слово.

— Что ты с собой сделал, Ванцзи? — спросил он, когда дядя наконец умолк и с жадностью опрокинул в себя такой же холодный чай.

— То, что было необходимо, — сказал Лань Ванцзи, и брат на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— Темный путь? Ты сошел на темный путь? — проскрежетал дядя.

Да. Нет. Все было не так просто.

— Я не закончу, как Вэй Ин, — сказал наконец Лань Ванцзи, но это была ложь: руки его не пятнала кровь других заклинателей, он не насылал на Поднебесную еще один День без ночи, не истреблял цвет заклинательских орденов... но стал таким, как был Вэй Ин, уже давно.

Лань Ванцзи знал это — и боялся того, что влечет за собой эта схожесть. Но он справлялся.

Пока.

— Какова цена? — спросил брат, и уж он-то всегда знал, каких вопросов Лань Ванцзи боится больше всего. — Она не может быть дешевой. Какова цена?

— Посильная, — сказал Лань Ванцзи, и брат стиснул кулаки, словно собирался его ударить.

— Ванцзи.

Лань Ванцзи на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Там, снаружи, был день, теплый и яркий. Полуденное солнце врывалось в комнату сквозь высокие окна, проказливые солнечные зайчики танцевали на стенах и длинных братовых одеждах.

Но Лань Ванцзи видел совершенно другую картину.

Темная, почти черная комната была заткана тенями. От угла и до угла ее заплетала дрожащая черная паутина, с которой гроздьями свисали мелкие демоны — пауки-трупоеды. Тела их были мохнатыми, глаза светились красным, словно не до конца погасшие угли.

На месте дяди, облаченный в расшитые облаками одежды Гусу Лань, сидел гниющий труп. С его лица и костлявых рук лохмотьями свисала кожа. Он говорил, и с распухших губ срывался знакомый строгий голос.

Брат выглядел и того ужаснее — бесформенная, копошащаяся масса белых червей.

Лань Ванцзи закрыл глаза, но это не помогло.

— Я умру, — сказал он, умолчав о том, что давно уже сходит с ума. По большому счету, это был не обман: они не спрашивали, он не говорил.

Его Золотое Ядро уже давно перестало быть по-настоящему золотым, но Лань Ванцзи влил в тонкий, шелушащийся слой позолоты все силы, всю свою волю, и терзавшее его безумие ненадолго отступило.

Комнату снова залил свет. Дядя и брат снова стали собой.

Возможно, он видел их — такими — людьми в последний раз.

Лань Ванцзи смотрел на их встревоженные, побледневшие лица и не мог наглядеться досыта.

Дядя закашлялся, машинально вытер повлажневшие от чая лицо и бородку и уставился на Лань Ванцзи. В глазах его был страх, а ведь дядя никогда — никогда! — ничего не боялся.

Брат медленно, словно его не слушались руки, поставил чашку на стол, и в наступившей тишине стук ее был оглушительным.

— Когда? — спросил он сдавленно.

— Скоро.

— Оно того стоило? — спросил дядя, и его голос звенел от ненависти, горечи и бессилия. — Твой «Призыв» того стоил?

— Не знаю, — сказал Лань Ванцзи. — Я все еще не знаю.

Он звал — годами напролет, потратив на это годы собственной жизни, пожертвовав рассудок и самую душу — но Вэй Ин так ни разу и не пришел. Тогда, во время первой встречи с Абэ-но Сэймэем, Лань Ванцзи сказал правду: он не мог приказывать Вэй Ину. Он звал, просил, умолял, заманивал, даже соблазнял — как умел — но Вэй Ин не откликнулся.

— Но сделаешь все, чтобы узнать? — спросил брат, и уж он-то всегда смотрел в корень.

— Мм-м, — отозвался Лань Ванцзи, и из горла брата вырвалось то ли рыдание, то ли смешок.

— Я не приму этого, — глухо сказал дядя. — Я отказываюсь это принимать. Вэй Ин умер и даже из могилы продолжает тебя убивать?!

— Это не Вэй Ин, — сказал брат, прежде чем Лань Ванцзи успел открыть рот. — И даже не сам Ванцзи. Это наследие Лань Аня, то, что делает нас Ланями.

Дядя сжал губы так сильно, что они превратились в две почти невидимые нитки. Лицо его было темным, и какую-то секунду казалось, что он в них что-то швырнет, как когда-то швырял в Вэй Ина, но затем дядя вздохнул и сник.

— Иногда я жалею, что нашим предком не был кто-то вроде Цзинь Гуаншаня.

С губ Лань Сичэня сорвался невольный смешок.

— Мм-м, — отозвался Лань Ванцзи. Сам он жалел о многом — о смерти Вэй Усяня, о бесконечных бесчинствах Вэней, о том, что ни у кого из них, в конечном счете, не было никакого выбора — но не об этом. Об этом он не жалел никогда.

Родись он Цзинем, разве сумел бы любить Вэй Ина всем сердцем — как тот и заслуживал?

— Дядя, — сказал брат, — Ванцзи только с дороги и, наверное, устал.

Дядя нахмурился, дважды хлопнул в ладоши, и в комнату заглянул один из младших учеников.

— Чаю нам, — велел дядя. — Свежего.

— Нет, — сказал Лань Ванцзи. — Только кипяток.

Младший ученик кивнул и исчез. Лань Ванцзи извлек из рукава мешочек-цянкун и один за другим выложил на стол чайную посуду, блюдо сластей из Хэйан и небольшой бумажный сверток. Стоило только развернуть бумагу, и комнату заполнил тонкий, свежий, как росистое утро, аромат чайных листьев.

— Я расскажу вам об одном из великих дао, — придерживая рукой рукав, Лань Ванцзи расставил чашки. — Дао чая. — Он отмерил нужное количество листьев и ссыпал в заварочный чайничек. В комнату вбежал ученик, бережно несший большой железный чайник. Кивнув, Лань Ванцзи взял чайник свободной рукой и медленно, словно священнодействуя, наполнил заварник.

— Мы будем выполнять какой-то ритуал? — спросил брат.

— Просто попьем чаю.

По обоюдному согласию они договорились не касаться темы «Призыва», темного пути и Вэй Ина хотя бы несколько дней. Лань Ванцзи отсутствовал двенадцать лет — в Облачных Глубинах и вообще в Поднебесной, и ему было что узнать.

Не Минцзюэ умер от отклонения ци. Не Хуайсан возглавил орден Цинхэ Не.

Цзинь Гуаншань умер от невоздержанности и похоти, чуть лучше, чем собака.

Цзинь Гуанъяо стал Верховным заклинателем. Сына его убили, и других детей у него не было.

Таинственная гора Баошань саньжэнь дала миру еще одного заклинателя, Сяо Синчэня. Слава его оказалась громкой, но недолговечной, участь — горькой.

В ордене Ланьлин Цзинь появился заклинатель, выбравший темный путь — Сюэ Ян. Совершив множество страшных, богопротивных деяний, он куда-то исчез, и участь его была неизвестна.

В Юэяне вырезали целый орден заклинателей. Виновника так и не нашли. Поговаривали, что это была месть. Поговаривали, что это был Сяо Синчэнь.

Цзян Ваньинь до сих пор не женился и больше не входил в список самых привлекательных молодых заклинателей. В список самых привлекательных глав орденов он тоже не входил.

Цзинь Лин вырос и воспитывался сразу в двух орденах — Юньмэн Цзяне и Ланьлин Цзине.

А-Юань тоже вырос. Стал идеальным младшим учеником и идеальным Ланем. Стал Лань Сычжуем.

Первая их встреча после возвращения Лань Ванцзи произошла на лужайке с кроликами. Лань Сычжуй ждал его там с корзинкой салата и моркови, кролики у его ног походили на ковер — бело-черный, пушистый, живой.

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь, — пробормотал Лань Сычжуй. Возможно, на его губах играла улыбка, но пальцы сжимали ручку корзины до побелевших костяшек.

— Мм-м, — отозвался Лань Ванцзи и опустил ему руку на голову. Лань Сычжуй застыл, и Лань Ванцзи неловко потрепал его по волосам.

В его глазах Лань Сычжуй выглядел как свернувшийся кольцами демонический змей, покрытый комками липкой, противной слизи.

С последнего раза позолота на Ядре истончилась еще больше, но Лань Ванцзи все равно плеснул в нее силы. Безумие рассеялось — но неохотно и не до конца. Сквозь разинутую змеиную пасть и тупой нос проступили правильные черты Лань Сычжуя.

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь! — он улыбался, широко и радостно, но губы его мелко дрожали. — Ханьгуан-цзюнь, я...

Они просидели на лужайке до самого вечера — сперва кормили кроликов, потом просто их гладили. Лань Сычжуй рассказывал взахлеб, глотая окончания и целые слова, путаясь, но не переставая говорить.

Лань Сычжуй говорил об учебе и дядюшке Сичэне — то есть, Цзэу-цзюне, и об учителе Лань Цижэне, и о своих друзьях, и о ночных охотах, на которых успел побывать, и о том, что хотел сделать и увидеть...

Лань Ванцзи перестал различать его лицо уже через несколько ударов сердца — но не переставал еле заметно улыбаться. Вэй Ин будет рад все это услышать — если когда-нибудь Лань Ванцзи и впрямь удастся призвать его душу.

Той ночью, впервые за долгие годы уединившись в цзинши, Лань Ванцзи снова играл «Призыв» — как играл его еще до Ямато. Этого было слишком мало, чтобы Вэй Ин пришел, но Лань Ванцзи все равно играл, и его гуцинь не смолкал до утра.

Он играл — и Облачные Глубины слушали.

Чудовища, рассевшиеся по углам цзинши, тоже слушали.

По все той же молчаливой договоренности с братом и дядей Лань Ванцзи провел следующие несколько дней, приводя в порядок свои записи для библиотечного павильона. Путевые заметки, сведения о земле Ямато, о ее людях и ее обычаях, о ее тварях и ее опасностях. Об оммёдзи и искусстве инь-ян.

Это была всего лишь небольшая заминка — Лань Ванцзи не собирался сворачивать с выбранного пути — но так он мог хотя бы частично вернуть долг клану, ордену и семье.

А затем, в середине совершенно обычного дня, когда они с братом пили чай в ханьши (сегодня Лань Сичэнь выглядел как безголовый труп, из горла которого росли колючие побеги терна), часть души Лань Ванцзи, умершая больше тринадцати лет назад, вдруг ожила и распустилась темным цветком.

Лань Ванцзи моргнул, затем моргнул еще раз. Пальцы его разжались, чашка выпала, расплескав чай на стол и бумаги и замочив верхние одежды. По белому подолу расползалось мокрое пятно, тени по углам волновались, чудовища верещали и рвали когтистыми пальцами собственную плоть.

В голове Лань Ванцзи билось только:

«Вэй Ин жив. Вэй Ин жив. Теперь — жив».

Темная энергия внутри Ядра Лань Ванцзи неспокойно ворочалась и практически пела от нетерпения, остатки позолоты таяли, превращаясь сперва в крупинки, а после — в редкие искры.

Лань Ванцзи рывком встал.

— Ванцзи? — растерянно позвал брат.

— Мне нужно идти, — схватив Бичэнь, Лань Ванцзи зашагал к выходу.

— Идти? Куда идти? Зачем? Ванцзи! Ванцзи!

— Вэй Ин снова жив, — бросил Лань Ванцзи через плечо, выходя из домика. Позади громко охнул брат — загремела бьющаяся посуда, закапала пролитая вода.

Сборы Лань Ванцзи были недолгими: все тот же Бичэнь, гуцинь и пара походных мешочков. Он сменил верхние одежды на свежие, сунул нужные вещи в рукав, повернулся к выходу... и нос к носу столкнулся с братом.

— Ванцзи, ты уверен? — решительно спросил брат, хотя наверняка был сбитым с толку.

— Мм-м.

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Нет.

— Ты ведь даже не знаешь, кто или что на этот раз вернулось!

— Вэй Ин.

— Твой «Призыв»?

— Нет.

Лань Сичэнь молчал, и Лань Ванцзи тоже молчал: если Вэй Ин и впрямь вернулся не из-за «Призыва», то вариантов было два. Или же он родился снова, или насильно завладел чьим-то телом — и вероятнее было как раз второе.

— Иди, — сказал брат, отходя в сторону и пропуская Лань Ванцзи к двери. — Может быть, ты успеешь поговорить с ним до того, как его найдет Цзян Ваньинь.

Лань Ванцзи кивнул, вышел из цзинши и вскочил на Бичэнь прямо там, на пороге. Это было против правил и против приличий, против обычаев и против много чего еще, но сейчас Лань Ванцзи было все равно. Бичэнь понесся вперед, повинуясь даже не взмаху его руки — одному желанию.

Брат, цзинши, защитный барьер и Облачные Глубины — все осталось позади. Бичэнь несся вперед, оставляя позади изморозь и бесконечные ли расстояний, приближая Вэй Ина на эти самые бесконечные ли, и темный цветок в груди Лань Ванцзи распускался все сильнее.

Он опоздал в деревню Мо на всего ничего. Опоздал, чтобы застать Вэй Ина, и успел как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти Лань Сычжуя и прочих учеников. Разочарование, нетерпение, спешка — Лань Ванцзи не рассчитал силы, и проклятая, злонамеренная рука едва не распалась на части под напором его «Песни упокоения». Едва он сошел с меча, как младшие ученики бросились к нему, словно стайка перепуганных воробьев.

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь! Ханьгуан-цзюнь! А мы...

Они выглядели как черные бесформенные сгустки, копошащиеся в ученических одеждах, но Лань Ванцзи уже давно не полагался на свои глаза.

Он обвел учеников холодным взглядом, и те умолкли один за другим.

— Сычжуй.

— Да, Ханьгуан-цзюнь, мы...

Лань Сычжуй рассказывал сжато, но он умел видеть главное. Его рассказ о четырех убийствах, проклятой руке и странностях, окружавших молодого господина Мо, для Лань Ванцзи значил только одно: Вэй Ин захватил чужое тело.

Темные лепестки в груди Лань Ванцзи дрожали: Вэй Ин был рядом, совсем рядом. Он убегал куда медленнее, чем рассчитывал Лань Ванцзи, и можно было кинуться вдогонку и даже догнать... но на руках у Лань Ванцзи были испуганные ученики и такие же испуганные жители деревни.

«Дождись меня, — подумал Лань Ванцзи. — Дождись меня, Вэй Ин».

Снова искать Вэй Ина он начал только через пару дней.

Про гору Дафань в последнее время ходили разные слухи. Шептались об ужасных тварях и кровожадных гулях, и призраках — о ком только не. Отличное место, чтобы начать собирать новую мертвую армию... или хотя бы найти нового Призрачного генерала. Неудивительно, что Вэй Ин сразу же бросился сюда.

С мечей они с учениками сошли у подножья горы и тут же начали прочесывать склоны. Лань Ванцзи все пытался представить себе, какой сейчас Вэй Ин — высокий или низкий, худой или толстый, красивый или... Сердце его сжималось.

Затем они наткнулись на сети божественного плетения, Цзинь Лина и Цзян Ваньиня, и предвкушение Лань Ванцзи сменилось тревогой. За прошедшие годы Цзян Ваньинь не утратил ни высокомерия, ни свирепости. Он выглядел, как слизень, но Цзыдянь все так же опасно поблескивал на его пальце, и если только Цзян Ваньинь найдет Вэй Ина первым...

На какую-то секунду Лань Ванцзи едва не поддался искушению убить Цзян Ваньиня — тогда Вэй Ин оказался бы в безопасности, хотя бы на время — но все же он еще не настолько сошел с ума. Цзян Ваньинь ушел, ученики тоже разошлись, и Лань Ванцзи остался один.

Над ним, перечерченное спутанными ветками, возвышалось темное ночное небо. В просвете между листвой виднелись крупинки звезд и кусочек луны.

Лань Ванцзи прислушался к себе и зашагал к Вэй Ину — сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее и быстрее, как бы ни мешали цеплявшиеся за ноги порождения ада. Он успел как раз для того, чтобы услышать неуклюжее пение бамбуковой флейты — услышать песню, которую никогда не пел никому, кроме Вэй Ина.

Вэй Ин. Это и вправду был Вэй Ин. Вэй Ин действительно вернулся.

На какой-то миг — безумно короткий, затишье между двумя ударами сердца — безумие Лань Ванцзи расступилось, и он увидел Вэй Ина — чуть более низкого и чуть более худого, не такого резкого и не такого яркого, но все равно ослепительного... А затем черты Вэй Ина поплыли, и Лань Ванцзи видел только массу дрожащей, словно студень, забрызганной кровью плоти.

Последние золотые искры внутри Ядра Лань Ванцзи растаяли без следа.

Лепестки в его груди сорвались и закружились в темном вихре. Лань Ванцзи шагнул к Вэй Ину и сжал то, что было его рукой, хотя и выглядело как влажная гирлянда кишок.

Он попытался убедить себя, что чувствует прикосновение кожи к прохладной коже – но чувствовал все те же влажные потроха.

Где-то вне черной вселенной его безумия Вэй Ин замер и окаменел. Медленно повернулся к Лань Ванцзи. Возможно, глаза у него сейчас были алые, возможно, к ним возвращался родной серый цвет. Возможно, он уставился на Лань Ванцзи — вгляделся в лицо, в глаза — и побелел.

— Лань Чжань, — выдохнул Вэй Ин, и Лань Ванцзи понял, что угадал правильно. — Лань Чжань, зачем ты... Что ты с собой сделал?

На мгновение Лань Ванцзи почти увидел себя, как видел его Вэй Ин — такого же как всегда, и только глаза были черными, мертвыми.

— Лань Чжань, — повторил Вэй Ин, как будто упрашивая, как будто умоляя сказать, что то, что он видит, неправда. Если кто и мог понять, что именно сделал с собой за эти годы Лань Ванцзи, то только он, только Вэй Ин.

Неподалеку полыхал кустарник, кричали заклинатели, догорали в небе сигнальные огни. Медленно, невероятно, мучительно медленно тонкие, свитые в петли кишки потянулись к Лань Ванцзи — Вэй Ин протянул руку. Он коснулся его щеки, и Лань Ванцзи вжался в ладонь, которая выглядела, казалась и была — для него — не ладонью.

— Вэй И...

А затем к красно-желтым сполохам пламени прибавилась бело-лиловая вспышка от удара Цзыдяня. Он полоснул Вэй Ина с силой, способной свалить с ног любого обычного человека, и тот буквально рухнул вперед, на руки Лань Ванцзи.

Сердце Лань Ванцзи перестало биться.

Удар Цзыдяня прекращал любой насильственный захват тела. Удар Цзыдяня прекращал...

Вэй Ин — бесформенная студенистая масса в черно-красных одеждах — в его руках вздрогнул — раз, другой. Нет, не Вэй Ина — Мо Сюаньюя. Вэй Ина снова больше не было. Цзыдянь вышвырнул его из этого тела, возможно, даже рассеял, и Лань Ванцзи так и не сказал ему... И теперь уже, возможно, никогда не скажет.

— Цзян Чэн! — закричал Лань Ванцзи, и жажда крови поднялась в его душе ало-черным цунами. — Цзян Чэн!

Он убил бы Цзян Ваньиня, наверняка бы убил — и с радостью бы умер сам... а затем навалившаяся на него плоть охнула, завозилась и возмущенно бросила:

— Это что еще за новости! Думаешь, если из большого ордена, так можешь и людей колотить почем зря?

Колени у Лань Ванцзи подогнулись, и он сел прямо там, где стоял, увлекая за собой — Вэй Ина, да, Вэй Ина. Это и вправду был Вэй Ин — никто другой просто был не способен вести себя так возмутительно.

Лань Ванцзи запрокинул голову и расхохотался.

Он был безумен, он умирал — но все равно смеялся и смеялся, и не мог остановиться.

Вэй Ин лежал у него на коленях — приятная, теплая тяжесть, несмотря на свой жуткий облик. Вэй Ин был жив, Вэй Ин был здесь и, кажется, не собирался исчезать. Вэй Ин помнил его, помнил их... У Лань Ванцзи не было под рукой панциря черепахи, не было священных костей или стеблей тысячелистника, но на мгновение — на крохотное, смутное мгновение — он увидел себя и Вэй Ина и их неясное будущее — короткое, как жизнь фруктовой мушки, и бескрайнее, как океан.

Счастливое, несмотря ни на что.

Много позже, когда Цзян Ваньинь в гневе и сомнениях удалился вместе с Цзинь Лином, а ученики из Гусу Лань отправились в Облачные Глубины, Лань Ванцзи вел за повод осла Вэй Ина (выглядевшего как жуткое клыкастое чудовище), такого же громкого и невозможного, как его хозяин, а сам Вэй Ин не отрывал от него (всех восемнадцати) глаз.

— Мм-м, — сказал Лань Ванцзи. Темная энергия в нем тянулась к темной энергии в Вэй Ине — это чувствовал Вэй Ин, это чувствовал он сам — но Лань Ванцзи предпочитал считать, что это тянутся друг к другу их души. Очень романтично и очень глупо, но он ведь Лань. Ланям можно.

— Почему? — спросил Вэй Ин. — Ты никогда не стал бы темным заклинателем по доброй воле. Кто угодно, но только не ты.

— Я стал им по доброй воле, — сказал Лань Ванцзи. Голос у него был ровный — и он и впрямь ни о чем не жалел. Глупо было жалеть, да и незачем.

— Почему? — снова спросил Вэй Ин.

Лань Ванцзи повернулся к нему, снял с плеча гуцинь и заиграл «Призыв» — так, как играл его все эти тринадцать лет.


End file.
